Crests Of The Sky
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: The digital world is in danger once more and new crests have been issued. With the real world showing in the sky, and unrest among the tamers in the digital world it's up to Tsuna and his friends to figure out what's going on. AU! Digimon&KHR !MOVED/ADOPTED!
1. The Prolouge

_Decades ago the digital world sent out a call when it started to sense it was in danger. Once that danger hit those children who had received that call were brought to the digital world. that was how the crests of Courage, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Hope, Light, and Kindness were born. They were each given their crest, digimon patenter, and a digivice that would help their patenters grow stronger. The children went on a journey, faced many dangers, made friends, and enemies._

_At the same time a group of adults had also entered the digital world, but not because they were called. One they were in the digital world they began an adventure of their own, each of them eventually becoming a digimon tamer, and finding a patenter of their own. They didn't find the children who had been chosen until the "final battle" with the source of all this trouble. Even with the adults and the children fighting together it was a hard fight. How ever they prevailed, and the cause of the trouble became eliminated, the digital world returning back to peaceful times._

_As the chosen children continued to grow, they never really forgot about the digital world, and with help from one of the adults that had been there they were able to come and go as they pleased. The children, and some of the adults, spent much time in the digital world, helping to make it better, safer, and assure peace stayed. Of course it wasn't long before other unsuspecting people found the digital world, it was never many though. After awhile the children, even the youngest now a grown adult was able to see that a sudden rise in tamers was causing problems._

_The chosen one of Courage, Giotto, and his friends created the Tamers Alliance. Their own group, the ones with the crests, became The Vongola Alliance and would become the most respected, and powerful, alliance in the digital world. While the adults that had adventured with them became the Arcobaleno Observers. Other alliances formed, and The Tamers Alliance grew and some how managed to keep peace for the most part._

_As they went through adult hood those of the original chosen children learned the most amassing thing, as did the Arcobaleno. No matter how old they got in their world, when ever they came to the digital world they would appear in their prime years of life, or younger if they chose. With this discovery they chose to live on in the digital world, rather then dying in their world for real. Each person either arranged for them to be found "dead" or to simply disappear._

_And so for them life continues on. Days filled with work, play, careful negotiations, and mostly peace. Waiting for the next threat to come, so that they can be ready to take down the next threat to the digital, and real worlds them selves._

_No one was expecting what happened though._

_

* * *

_

A girl of ten ran down the halls of what seemed to be an office building. People hurried to get out of her way before she ran them over on her way to her destination. "G-Gio-nii!" She cried as she threw open the door to an office. This wasn't just any person's office though, it was the office of Giotto del Vongola. The digidestined of Courage, and leader of the Vongola tamer alliance. He appeared to be in his twenties, though in reality he was much older. He had wild golden blond hair that never seemed to do anything that the man wanted it to, his eyes were blue. The same blue as the sky on a clear day, and were quite expressive even if his face was not. His face was a little feminine, and compared to his friends he was short. How ever he was well built, and never seemed to be over shadowed by his taller friends.

Alice saw the two other men that were in the office. The red haired, and grumpy looking G, Giotto's best friend since they were kids. Then the stoic, platinum blonde haired Alaude. Both men were part of the Vonogla Alliance, and both were digidestined. G holding the Crest of Reliability, and Alaude holding the Crest of Knowledge.

"Ehh? Where's the fire Alice?" The question came from Agumon, Giotto's very own digimon partner.

"Agumon, allow her to catch her breath." Scolded D'Arcmon, G's digimon partner.

"Oi brat-" G stared having been watching the girl since she burst into the room during their meeting. How ever G was cut off, much to his surprise, the girl rarely did that...

"Th-The sky! Gio-nii there's something wrong with the sky!" The girl blurted as she brushed long locks of her chocolate brown hair from her face.

Everyone in the room frowned, and Giotto stood up. "We'll finish this later Alaude." The blonde said walking past his friends and over to the girl. He held out his hand for her, and she took it. "Come show me Alice. Where is Renamon, did you come alone?" He said to her as he and Alice left. Alaude and G trailed behind wanting to know what the girl was talking about.

The girl, Alice, shook her head she she lead Giotto be the hand out of the building. "Renna's here in the building. She's looking for Reborn-san." She said. Again people moved out of the way, this time they also bowed or nodded a greeting to the men that passed by with Alice.

"Why were you going on about the sky brat?" G asked the girl as they neared the exit of the building.

"It's wrong G! There's something wrong with it you can see-!" Alice opened the door and the men walked outside with her only to stop in their tracks.

"The human world..." Giotto said softly as he stared up at the sky with wide eyes.

"They're trying to collide again." The cool voice came from Alaude, who stared at the sky with narrowed eyes.

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

**A/N ::** _Hello everyone! So this story is one of my strange and random projects. Yes I'll still be updating my two Next Gen. KHR ficks. I've just gotta regain the muses for the kids... If you haven't noticed yet I'll warn you now, it a crossover/AU fick. It was inspired by a role play I'm part of, which also happens to be a story here called Joining The Digital Battle you should go read it if you like this one._

_Anyways this will also be my first time writing for EVERY KHR cannon. Yipes! Because of this I'll be in desperate need of constructive criticism. I'm not in any way an expert on the behavior of all the KHR characters. So don't go aiming your torches, and flame throwers at me when I make someone act OOC. Instead do us all a favor and leave me a review telling me how I can fix it._

_Any information that doesn't come form either fandom I'll be supplying here in the author's note so you know what the hell I'm talking about._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran. _

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	2. New Digidestined? : The Vongola Alliance

Alaude was the first to stop watching the sky, turning his back to the other three and starting to reenter the building. "Alaude." The blonde stopped at the sound of Giotto's voice. Neither male looked at the other, but Giotto continued all the same. "Be sure you let me know what ever else you find out."

Alaude scoffed, and entered the building again to do who knows what. Giotto knew that he would be informed once Alaude had something. Placing his free hand on Alice's shoulder he turned the girl around as he turned him self. "G, call the others please? they need to come to the city soonest." He requested of his red haired friend.

"Eh? Yeah sure..." The tattooed male walked back into the building him self as Giotto steered Alice back in to the building. Alice and Giotto stepped foot in the building, and right then Giotto's digivice went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he held it in his hand and pushed a button.

"Reborn!" Alice and Giotto exclaimed. Though neither could see above his nose because of the fedora on his head, both digidestined knew that the baby raised a brow.

"I take it you found out then." He said dryly.

"You knew! Why didn't you say something Reborn-san!" Alice exclaimed angry.

Reborn shrugged, and Giotto placed a gentle hand over the girl's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "You're in the human world." Giotto commented. "You could have told me you were leaving. Did you find them then? Since you decided to call now that is." His voice was mildly interested, and patient as he spoke and lead Alice back to his office.

"Alaude got the reports then, good. I'm staying with one of them," Reborn smirked. "He's a handful that's for sure." He said.

"Reborn, don't be too hard on the poor child." Giotto said with a sigh.

His request was ignored by the baby, "They'll start dropping into the digital world soon, if they haven't already. Keep an eye out Giotto." Reborn said before he cut the line.

"Giotto! What were you two talking about!" Alice asked miffed that she was left out of something.

"New digidestined Alice. I'll show you their information, but it's in my office." Giotto said with a smile to the girl.

Alice just stared at the blonde with wide surprised carmel brown eyes.

* * *

In the human world school was just letting out. From a hiding place somewhere in the school Reborn was sitting next to a Patamon. Both digimon and baby sized man were waiting for a particular student to get done with his after school duty.

"He'll have to go soon then..." The Patamon said quietly. Reborn only nodded and sipped what appeared to be espresso from a cup.

"I don't think he's ready yet Reborn. Tsuna's still so-" Patamon said suddenly, only to be cut off.

"No-Good Tsuna will go wether he's ready or not. There's no way around it, and you know that Patamon."

Patamon shifted before he got up to leave, "It sounds like everyone's gone, I'm gonna go check on him." The digimon said before he left Reborn sitting with his espresso in the hiding place.

* * *

Alice made a face at the paper she was reading. "These crests are so weird!" She stated placing the file down on Giotto's desk so they both could see. "Crest of the Storm, Crest of the Rain, Crest of the Sun, Crest of the Cloud." Alice listed off some of the crests that were listed on the paper.

Giotto chuckled, "The digital world got creative this time." He said. leaning forwards to point out another part of the paper, "It either wanted to throw people off, or not get them too confused. These crests are in ring form, not necklace like ours." He said.

Alice nodded, "How did Alau even get this information? It's so detailed too!"

Giotto's smiled still, "He didn't say, but I suspect he go the crest information the the digital world, and then looked up the children on his own." He said.

Alice nodded and set the crest information to the side. "Nee, Giotto..." She said staring at a page that had information of one of the new digidestined on it. "Hm?" The blonde asked.

Alice held the page out for the male to examine, pointing at the picture. "He looks kinda like you!" Alice declared with a grin.

She was rewarded with a small laugh as Giotto took the page, "Tsunayoshi Sawada huh?" He showed it to Agumon, "What do you think?" He asked his digimon.

The dinosaur digimon looked at the picture hard, turning his head this way, and that before he shrugged. "I don't see it." He answered honestly making Alice start giggling.

G entered the room, giving Alice a strange look before he nodded to his best friend. "They're all here save for Spade, and Alaude but we didn't expect them to come anyways." G practically spat out the name Spade, as if he didn't even want to mention the person the name belonged to.

Giotto stood up, "Well that was quick. Let's go then, Alice grab the files for me? Thank you." Alice did as she was asked and trotted out of the room ahead of the two men.

"Lam-chaaannnn~!" G snorted as her cry could be heard form down the hall of the meeting room. From the muffled chuckles and protests both men were right to assume that Alice had glomped on to Lampo once she reached the meeting room.

Giotto and G were greeted by their friends who were in the room. All were from the original group of digidestined, and all were part of the Vongola Tamer Alliance.

"Well, incase you guys didn't notice on your way here the sky is missing." Giotto said nonchalantly causing a few snorts or chuckles depending on the person. "Alice, the papers?" Giotto said tot he girl still clinging to Lampo.

Alice pouted and slip off of the green haired young man's back before she handed Giotto the files to Giotto. Lampo took this time to sit back down, which made alice pout more and let out a small whine before she sulked over to her seat at the table where her digimon, Renamon, was waiting for her patiently.

"So, here's what Alaude found for us." Giotto started once everyone was seated and paying attention.

* * *

**A/N :: **_And so there's the first chapter~! I highly doubt the Primo family will have much of a presence in this fick... Well most of them anyways. The next chapter will be all about Tsuna from the way things are looking now. _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

* * *

**The next chapter ::** Tsunayoshi Sawada

Patamon looked up at the brunette. Tsunayoshi Sawada was defiantly a klutz, whimp, and a coward with a big loser complex. He seemed like the last person you would think of as a digidestined child, but maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as hopeless as everyone thought.

At least that was what Patamon thought.


	3. He's A Tamer? : Tsunayoshi Sawada

At first glance Tsunayoshi Sawada, known more commonly as Tsuna, or No-good Tsuna, was a painfully plain looking boy. He was small for his age, with wild brown hair that seemed to be untamable. He had a girly face with big carmel brown colored eyes. He was dressed in the Namimori Middle School uniform, carrying a school bag in one hand, and what looked to be a plush toy in the other.

Accept this plush toy wasn't a plush toy at all. It was a digimon, a creature from another world, known as the Digital World, that the young boy had found injured and been taking care of for a few months now. the digital world as full of many types of Digimon, but the one that Tsuna was carrying was a Patamon.

"Nee Patamon, where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked looking down at the digimon he was carrying.

Patamon shifted to be more comfortable as he huffed, "I don't know." The digimon replied grumpily. Tsuna blinked at the tone the small digimon used, but he didn't ask what had him so grumpy.

As he turned the corner Tsuna stopped seeing news vans and other things outside one of the houses. Slowly walking closer Tsuna started to hear some of what was going on. He stopped and stood with the small crowd that was forming. Apparently a couple that lost their daughter was being interviewed.

Tsuna had heard form his mother that a lot of kids had been going missing recently. Just gone from their rooms, or they went out with friends and never came home or meet with the other people. It has been happening all around the world apparently. It made Tsuna shudder, mostly because the kids were all around his age. How ever he was pretty sure who ever was behind this wouldn't bother taking him.

After all, who would want No-good Tsuna?

"Tsuna, let's go home." Patamon's voice jerked the brunette out of his daze.

"Eh? Oh, right..." With one last glance at the tearful parents being interviewed Tsuna turned away from the commotion and headed home.

Once he arrived he was greeted by his mother. "I'm glad you're home safe Tsu-kun! Apparently there's been monsters appearing in the city today!" She said sounding a little too cheerful for Tsuna's liking.

* * *

Up in Tsuna's bedroom Patamon claimed his spot on the boy's bed as Tsuna sat down to hopefully do his homework before Reborn got back. The little digimon made him self comfortable as he watched Tsuna. The boy was hopeless really. A total klutz, a whimp, and he was scared of everything it seemed. Patamon hadn't planned on staying with the boy for very long at all.

He wasn't even supposed to be in the real world in the first place. Back in the digital world he was one of the three representatives of the Holy Digimon for the Digimon-Human Alliance group. It had been a surprise attack, and overwhelming numbers that had caused him to be injured enough to de-digivolve back to his rookie form, but he could only assume how he ended up in the real world.

When he was conscious again he was in the boy's bedroom. He was still too weak to do anything, and ended up falling back asleep. The next time he woke up Tsuna was talking to Patamon as he was taking care of him. He actually startled the brunette when he woke up, and thus Patamon discovered just how easily scared/freaked out the boy was.

It was about a month of letting Tsuna take care of him before Patamon was able to move on his own. One month turned into two, and Patamon found him self quite attached to Tsuna. Not to mention while he was with the boy he had little to no responsibility, and Tsuna's mother was a really good cook.

At some point Tsuna became Patamon's tamer, not that the boy knew this. There was also no digivice connecting the two. The only way that Patamon knew was because he was aware that it was quite hard for digimon to stay in the real world for longer then a few days with out one.

Reborn arrived during this second month that he had been with Tsuna. The Arcobaleno's arrival threw off the digimon for a bit. It had taken quite a bit of convincing for Tsuna not to try to hide him while Reborn was here. Patamon still hasn't told Tsuna how he knows the Arcobaleno, and at Patamon's request Reborn hasn't said anything either surprisingly.

The next day while Tsuna was at school Patamon found out that the boy was supposed to be digidestined. How ever a crest and digivice still haven't appeared confusing both digimon and Arcobaleno. Reborn's solution was to make Tsuna fight with patamon again rookie level digimon that crossed over.

Patamon was not happy about his human being put in to danger on purpose.

"Tsuna." Patamon peeked open a previously closed eye to look at Reborn, just as Tsuna looked up from his homework. Reborn had finally returned.

"We're going out, bring Patamon." The baby sized man said.

Tsuna whined, as usual, and Reborn kicked him, also quite normal since the Arcobaleno's arrival. Patamon snickered as he was picked up, though he had a feeling he knew what their trio was about to do. Tsuna complained as Reborn jumped up to his shoulder for a ride before he left the room.

"Get going No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn said as they got to the stairs. The baby sized man jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and gave him another kick. Of course this sent Tsuna and Patamon tumbling down the stairs. At the bottom Patamon was unhurt from the tumble, though Tsuna defiantly had a new set of bruises.

"Ouch..." The boy groaned

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Patamon asked.

The brunette sat up, and then stood rubbing his back. "Y-Yeah, I'm ok..." Reborn landed on Tsuna's shoulder again.

"Hurry up Tsuna." He ordered.

"Alright alright..."

Patamon looked up at the brunette. Tsunayoshi Sawada was defiantly a klutz, whimp, and a coward with a big loser complex. He seemed like the last person you would think of as a digidestined child, but maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as hopeless as everyone thought.

At least that was what Patamon thought.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Okiedokie, there's chapter 2~ I'm on a roll today apparently. Anyways I hope you're liking this so far. _

_As a note the Digimon-Human Alliance is a term from JTDB (both the story and the role play). It's pretty much a faction of humans and digimon that are all for living together and all that shiz. Here in my story it's policies are enforced by the Arcobaleno, and it's more or less run by the Primo family. _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

_

* * *

_

**The Next Chapter ::** Hayato Gokudera

The last thing that Hayato Gokudera remembered was the computer screen he was at getting extremely bright. He knew one thing for sure though, he had been at a library just moments ago. Not a forest with randomly placed street signs all over the place. Sitting up the silver haired teen groaned, swore, and put a hand to his head all at the same time.

His head was killing him!

"It's about time you woke up~" A voice near boy purred.


	4. A Brewing Storm : Hayato Gokudera

The last thing that Hayato Gokudera remembered was the computer screen he was at getting extremely bright. He knew one thing for sure though, he had been at a library just moments ago. Not a forest with randomly placed street signs all over the place. Sitting up the silver haired teen groaned, swore, and put a hand to his head all at the same time.

His head was killing him!

"It's about time you woke up~" Gokudera jumped in surprise at the voice.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed looking down at a small animal that reminded him of a puppy with a strange collar.

"That's not very polite you know." A little girl's voice made Gokudera look to his left where there was a girl that looked about ten years old. She was in a pink dress with a blue cape, gloves, knee high boots, and matching hat with a pink star on it. Long dark brown hair hung freely behind her, and she had carmel brown eyes on her soft slightly pale childish face.

Gokudera scoffed and turned his attention back to the puppy. "What are you, some sort of dog?" He asked examining the dog like creature. The little girl behind him was forgotten.

"I'm Salamon! It's nice to meet you partner." The little creature said.

Gokudera frowned, and started mumbling to him self as he picked up the Salamon. "UMA? I've never heard of this kind before..." Giggled form the little girl made him stop and scowl at her. "What do you want kid?" He asked obviously irritated.

"I-It' not an UMA, what ever that is. Salamon is a digimon!" She said as she stopped giggling. She grinned and held out one of her gloved hands, in it was a strange electronic and some sort of ring.

"Welcome to the digital world Hayato Gokudera, these are yours." She said. Biting her lip in hesitation she shoved the things into his hands. "Big sister would be proud of you." She said before she ran away.

Gokudera made a face, "Weird kid..." He muttered before looking at the things she had shoved into his hands. "What the hell is this?" He asked looking at the electronic.

* * *

Sitting at the base of a tree right in front of a flower field Alice seemed to be waiting for someone. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, her pink dress held modestly over them, and her arms crossed to keep them there as she stared at what seemed to be a grave stone. To her left Renamon stood, leaning against the tree waiting patiently for her tamer.

Alice's digivice started beeping, and the girl only brought her knees closer to her chest, resting her chin on them. Renamon stood up straight as another digimon came to stand beside her, D'Arcmon exchanged a silent greeting with the fix digimon before both took a place against the tree.

G walked up to Alice hands stuffed into his pockets lazily surprisingly he wasn't smoking at the moment. Once he got tired of waiting for the little girl to say something he sighed, glancing at the grave stone that read "Gokudera" before he gently pulled Alice to her feet.

"Where's the new kid?" G asked mildly with a raised brow.

"In the forest of useless road signs." Alice replied looking up at G. "It's Hayato." She added making the red head tense a little before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit, I need a smoke..." G mumbled though he didn't reach for one. Giotto had taken his pack away earlier which meant he's have to steal it back later form his friend. "Think he's still there?" G asked the girl. Alice nodded a yes.

"Alright, I'll make sure his info gets into the system at least. If it's not there already..." G grumbled before he walked off.

Alice blinked and chased after him grabbing G's hand when she caught up, Renamon and D'Arcmon bring up the rear as they spoke quietly to each other.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Hayato Gokudera was not where he had woken up, in fact once he had clipped the strange device onto his belt, and put the ring he had been given on a finger the silver haired boy picked up the little Salamon and walked off.

Both agreed it would be a good idea to find other people, and after what felt like hours they still hadn't found anyone. It wasn't like Gokudera was in a hurry to get home or anything, it was quite the opposite being that the young man had ran away when he was eight. He just wanted to know where the hell he was!

That strange little girl had called this place the Digital World before she got weirder and ran off. The UMA digimon thing wasn't much help either, because it knew about as much as Gokudera did. From the looks of things he wasn't going to find a city or town any time soon either.

Hayato Gokudera was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Sorry this was so short. XD Gokudera is really hard for me to write for, hence in appearances of G and Alice. If you couldn't guess the gravestone is for Gokudera's mother, not Hayato, though she not buried there it's just a marker. You'll find out more about her later on in the story. Anyways I hope this chapter was alright, I'd really like to get some feedback. I know there's people reading this, I just need you guys to review so that I know I'm doing alright._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

_

* * *

_

_**The Next Chapter :: **_Haru Miura [ Part 1 ]

So far their time has gone from good, to bad, to worse...

The worst part having been the fact that they had been randomly attacked by an irritated digimon, and they barely won.

Eyeing the lake Labramon went over to the side with Haru's digivice before picking it up and trying to hand it to her. "We should move Haru... What if the Shellmon comes back?" He said putting the digivice into her hand hand. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm tired, and hungry, and lost, and scared, and I don't want this!" Haru exclaimed throwing the thing at a near by tree. The digivice didn't break, but it bounced off and landed on the ground.

Hiccuping Haru tried rubbing her eyes to stop crying, though it wasn't working very well. Labramon sighed, he really couldn't blame her, but this was going to get frustrating if it kept going on...


	5. Totally Lost : Haru Miura

Sitting with her back against a tree, and as far away as she could get from the lake in front of her a young woman with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail had her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her head buried as she unsuccessfully tried not to cry. On her right was Labramon, and the cream and pink dog-like digimon whined as his tamer had her nervous break down. Laying on the ground next to her left side was digivice that was in many shades of pink, it was her digivice.

"Haru..." The digimon said shaking her gently with a paw. "Th-This isn't fun any more! I wanna go home!" The girl cried. rubbing her teary chocolate brown eyes with a hand. The digimon sighed, it's tail drooping even more if that was possible. He had been there, Haru's home, though in baby form, when she was sucked in through her computer and landed into the digital world.

So far their time has gone form good, to bad, to worse...

The worst part having been the fact that they had been randomly attacked by an irritated digimon, and they barely won.

Eyeing the lake Labramon went over to the side with Haru's digivice before picking them up and trying to hand them to her. "We should move Haru... What if the Shellmon comes back?" He said putting the digivice into her hand hand. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm tired, and hungry, and lost, and scared, and I don't want this!" Haru exclaimed throwing the thing at a near by tree. The digivice didn't break, but it bounced off and landed on the ground.

Hiccuping Haru tried rubbing her eyes to stop crying, though it wasn't working very well. Labramon sighed, he really couldn't blame her, but this was going to get frustrating if it kept going on...

* * *

Wisemon wasn't always with his human, unlike most digimon. He was partnered with Alaude, and if the digimon was around too often the platinum blonde got irritated. So the digimon often conducted... patrols from a his own privet dimension. Wisemon could see many things from his own private dimension, and he this time saw a girl.

It was most likely for the best that he check this out, and so he did. After sending a message to his partner he warped over to the girl's location. Only to have a pink digivice land at his feet as if it had been thrown. Picking up the digivice he looked from it, to the girl and digimon. He frowned though no one could see it.

The Labramon stood close to the girl, who made a strange squeaking sound that sounded like "Hahi!". Hearing the Labramon's growls he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I am Wisemon, Partner to Alaude the Digidestined of "Knowledge", milady." He observed the girl and her digimon. The digivice in his hand a reminder that this girl was a tamer, if not one of the new digidestined. "Perhaps..." He started again slowly. "You would like to meet some of the other humans that are in the digital world." He suggested. Wisemon gave a hidden smile when the girl jumped to her feet hearing that there were more people.

"Hahi! There's people here other then Haru?" She exclaimed. Wiping any remaining signs of being upset form her face she looked down at the dog digimon near her feet. "You said we should get away from here!" She told him.

Labramon nodded, "Yeah, but you should get your digivice back first Haru..." Labramon said pointing at the pink digivice that the girl had thrown not that long ago.

Haru blinked and frowned, "Then we can see the other people." She asked, though it was more like a statement, but Labramon still nodded in agreement. Looking at the other digimon Haru blinked and walked over closer to get her digivice back cautiously. Labramon stuck to her side like glue.

'_They haven't had much positive expirance with other digimon...'_ Wisemon observed. The idea wasn't all that farfetched considering how they, particularly the Labramon, acted.

The girl, Haru she had said her name was, stopped in front of him, and Wisemon offered her digivice back to her. She took it and clipped it onto the belt that she was wearing.

"Very sorry, miss, uhm... Haru... was it?" He said, tilting his head slightly. Haru nodded her head yes. "I hope you don't have motion-sickness," He finished, as he opened a new portal.

"We'd better see Alaude first though," He told the girl, "He takes care of most of the information and everything that comes in and out of the Digital World," He said, figuring she at least knew something of the digital world. From the way she looked from him to the portal, and her nervous nod, he could tell she didn't know much.

The digimon waited a moment, getting clearance from Alaude to enter the building via portal before he lead the girl through.

* * *

Haru fallowed Wisemon through the portal. Other then Labramon this was the first nice digimon that she had meet in her entire time here. Haru squeaked her self when Wisemon accidently startled someone that worked in the building they were now in. As the digimon assisted the human Haru looked around the building in awe. "Wow! So big!" She said.

"Welcome to the Central DSIS Center -DSIS is short for Digital Secret Intelligence Service," Wisemon said to her, as Haru allowed her self to be guided down the hall. She notice that everyone either bowed or said hello to Wisemon depending on what they were doing as the digimon guised her past them. She also noticed that the people in this room were not just humans, but digimon as well.

"Alaude is the Head of this Organization -or rather, shall I say: He was the one who began this Organization," Haru listened as Wisemon explained a little bit about where she was at the moment. She nodded at the right times to let the digimon know that she was actually listening.

When they came upon a door locked with a scanner Wisemon stopped, and do did Haru and Labramon. The digimon looked down at Haru, not that she could see the expression on his face, as if he was trying to decide if he should say something else or not.

"Alaude isn't one to harm a lady, but all the same he can get quite... ahm... well, violent if annoyed or angry enough." He warned Haru. The girl squeaked at the warning, she defiantly didn't want to offend this man...

The girl watch as Wisemon pressed his hand to the screen, she jumped when the door opened automatically. She, and Labramon, fallowed the digimon in quickly before the door closed. She got momentarily distracted from the man and his digimon as her eyes traveled around the office. It was only when her eyes were finally able to land on Alaude that Haru realized that they were waiting for her. Labramon sat at her feet, watching the male carefully.

Her face tinting pink Haru bowed hurriedly. "M-My name's Haru, it's nice to met you..."

* * *

**A/N :: **_So this one was a little longer. Granted I find it much easier for me to write for Haru then Gokudera. I hope you enjoyed this, it's only part one for Haru, I'll be getting part two up later on. XD __Please, please review guys. Getting this story favorited, and alerted is great and all, but I wanna hear what you guys think. Even if it's just a "good job, keep going". The next chapter might take a little while to write up, just as a warning. I'll get a preview up as soon as I have one._

_Just as a note, all of the chapters up through this one have happened in the same day. The next chapter will be a different day, and it should also have a bit of action in it I hope. XD_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

* * *

_**The Next Chapter :: **_Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyouya Hibari

"How would you like it if I grabbed you by your ears huh? Give me back to Tsuna!" the digimon demanded as the mentioned brunette stared on in horror.

Hibari didn't give him back, but he did change how he was holding the creature. "It it not a toy." Tsuna couldn't tell who Hibari was talking to, him self or Tsuna, but the brunette nodded slowly.

"Of course I'm not a toy, I'm a digimon. Di-gi-mon. Got it?" Patamon retorted making Tsuna cringe.

Hibari smirked, and a brow rose in amusement at the little thing he was holding. It was feisty despite it's small size. "Oh?" Cold amusement laced his voice perfectly as the question left his lips.

It Tsuna shudder, _'S-Scary, Hibari-san!'_

"Hibari, Hibari! Digimon, digimon!" Brown, blue, and grey eyes all widened, some more then others, as this new voice was heard. Hibari turned slowly and looked down to see the little creature he had found in his room now bouncing at his feet. It seemed to have learned speech form his bird at some point in his absence from the reception room where Hibari was sure he had left the thing.

"Another digimon?" Patamon exclaimed. Hibari threw the little orange digimon at Tsuna and scooped up his little creature. "You and that thing will come to the reception room after school Herbivore. Try to leave before then, and I will bite you to death."

Tsuna caught patamon, and nodded shakily to Hibari who strode off with the little green digimon. Tsuna sat there trying to process what in the world just happened when he saw a hand extended towards him form above. Carmel brown eyes blinked and fallowed the hand up for Tsuna to see that it was one of his classmates, Yamamoto, that was offering him a hand up.

"That sure was strange don't you think?" Yamamoto said with his goofy grin. Tsuna nodded and accepted the hand up. Yamamoto hadn't ever been particularly mean to him before, actually from Tsuna's point of view Yamamoto was the nicest kid on the planet. They weren't friends, but the popular baseball star was one of the few kids that didn't bully him. They just didn't talk unless they had to.

"Sawada, right? We're in the same class I think..." Yamamoto said slowly.

Tsuna nodded wondering why one of the most popular kids in the school was talking to him. "Y-Yeah, thanks for the help Yamamoto-san. I should probably be going now." He said nervously.


	6. Playing Games: Yamamoto and Hibari

Takeshi Yamamoto was many things. He was popular, he was good in sports, he was friendly, and loyal. How ever he didn't always seem to be the brightest bulb in the box, because he was always, well almost always, thinking about baseball. It wasn't that he was stupid, because he wasn't stupid by any means it just so happened to be that baseball was his top priority. Takeshi Yamamoto was actually a lot smarter then he let on.

But when he woke up in the middle of the night from a strange dream, only to see the computer screen glowing brightly even the middle school baseball star was at a loss. Sitting up fully and moving to the edge of his bed Yamamoto watched as something came out from the screen and floated a little away form his desk.

when it decided to drop to the floor Yamamoto threw him self from his bed in a great dive to catch the thing just before it it the floor. Cringing from the pain the teen sat up with what seemed to be an egg that was decorated with red zig-zags like lightning set in a way the looked like horizontal stripes that were outlined in yellow, then white.

The screen got impossibly bright again, drawing Yamamoto's attention away form the egg in time to see his computer spit out two new things. Extending a hand Yamamoto easily caught the two things, a strange blue and white electronic device, and a small ring.

"What the...?" The young man asked looking at the things he was holding, the egg in his lap, and the electronic, and ring in his hand, to the computer screen where a message was now written that he could read.

'Good luck digidestined...'

And then the screen turned off, leaving Yamamoto in the dark of his room sitting on the floor with a strange egg in his lap, a mysterious electronic device in his hand, and a new ring.

"Is this... from a new computer game?" The dark haired teen asked him self with a frown as he looked at his newly obtained things. Yamamoto knew of no computer games that did things like this.

And what exactly was a digidestined?

* * *

Kyouya Hibari was not for any reason amused. First he had been woken by his computer screen at some ungodly hour of the night which then some how had ejected, for lack of a better word, a strange egg, electronic, and ring. The screen read a message on it that the dark haired male barely glimpsed before it turned off. With his room dark once more Hibari promptly rolled over and went back to sleep, blatantly ignoring the things that now sat on his desk.

When he woke up for school the things were still there. Glaring heatedly at them Hibari got out of his bed, and then got dressed once more ignoring the things. That is until he heard a crack. Stopping the process of buttoning up his shirt his dark eyes slid over to the egg only to see some sort of creature looking out of it from between two halves.

Hibari sighed and finished buttoning his shirt before he grabbed his tie and tied it with quick efficiency as he walked over to his desk. The creature hoped out of the bottom part of the egg and onto his desk, wearing the top part like a hat.

"What kind of creature are you?" He demanded of the thing as he removed it's egg shell hat gently. hibari wasn't expecting an answer.

A slender brow rose when the creature launched it's self at him, and landed on his shoulder. It's was light green, round, and small enough to fit into the crook of his arm, or on his shoulder, if it needed to be carried. It has a small horn on it's head, and a tail at least six inches possibly longer. Taking the creature off his shoulder Hibari's attention was momentarily drawn away at the muffled protests of the other small animal that had become attached to him.

Opening his bedroom window a small yellow bird flew into the room and landed on Hibari's head comfortably. "Hibari~! Hibari~!"

This animal was also removed form it's spot on him, gently though so not to harm it. The bird, named Hibird, flew from HIbari's hand to the desk, where it conducted it's own examination of the strange creature that was in Hibari's room. Watching for a moment Hibari finally turned and left. He would return for the creature, and the rest of his things before he left.

* * *

Going to school had never really been a fun thing for Tsuna. how ever going to school and having to being Patamon was much worse. Tsuna knew that the digimon often fallowed him to school on his own with Reborn, and Tsuna was fine with that. patamon usually stayed out of sight in one of Reborn strange hiding places when he did that.

Today was different though. Today Reborn insisted that Tsuna take Patamon with like the digimon was some sort of stuffed toy, and he was to keep the digimon with him at all times. The brunette didn't have any time to argue and gave in, grabbing his digimon friend before he bolted out the door for school before he was late.

Honestly Tsunayoshi didn't understand why Reborn made him do half the things he did, but he had learned the hard way that there were some things that you just didn't question. Part of Tsuna's mind this morning recognized those tones in this tutor's voice. So Tsuna carried Patamon under his arm as he ran as fast as he could to make it to school on time.

Tsuna didn't want to deal with Hibari today...

Fortunately Tsuna got to school with time to spare, unfortunately Patamon was spotted by the fearsome prefect. Tsuna didn't realize it until Hibari was right there and speaking to him.

"Herbivore..." Tsuna squeaked and turned to face Hibari slowly looking similar to a frightened animal.

"Y-Yes H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Plush toys are not allowed." He dead panned as he took Patamon by the ears and yanked the "plush toy" out from under Tsuna's arm.

"W-Wait, Hiabri-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as a different voice spoke at the same time. "Lemme go you big bully that hurts!"

Tsuna stopped his protesting to look at Hibari and Patamon with wide brown eyes as Hibari's grey eyes moved to look at the now squirming supposed plus toy he was holding.

"How would you like it if I grabbed you by your ears huh? Give me back to Tsuna!" the digimon demanded as the mentioned brunette stared on in horror.

Hibari didn't give him back, but he did change how he was holding the creature. "It it not a toy." Tsuna couldn't tell who Hibari was talking to, him self or Tsuna, but the brunette nodded slowly.

"Of course I'm not a toy, I'm a digimon. Di-gi-mon. Got it?" Patamon retorted making Tsuna cringe.

Hibari smirked, and a brow rose in amusement at the little thing he was holding. It was feisty despite it's small size. "Oh?" Cold amusement laced his voice perfectly as the question left his lips.

It Tsuna shudder, _'S-Scary, Hibari-san!'_

"Hibari, Hibari! Digimon, digimon!" Brown, blue, and grey eyes all widened, some more then others, as this new voice was heard. Hibari turned slowly and looked down to see the little creature he had found in his room now bouncing at his feet. It seemed to have learned speech form his bird at some point in his absence from the reception room where Hibari was sure he had left the thing.

"Another digimon?" Patamon exclaimed. Hibari threw the little orange digimon at Tsuna and scooped up his little creature. "You and that thing will come to the reception room after school Herbivore. Try to leave before then, and I will bite you to death."

Tsuna caught patamon, and nodded shakily to Hibari who strode off with the little green digimon. Tsuna sat there trying to process what in the world just happened when he saw a hand extended towards him form above. Carmel brown eyes blinked and fallowed the hand up for Tsuna to see that it was one of his classmates, Yamamoto, that was offering him a hand up.

"That sure was strange don't you think?" Yamamoto said with his goofy grin. Tsuna nodded and accepted the hand up. Yamamoto hadn't ever been particularly mean to him before, actually from Tsuna's point of view Yamamoto was the nicest kid on the planet. They weren't friends, but the popular baseball star was one of the few kids that didn't bully him. They just didn't talk unless they had to.

"Sawada, right? We're in the same class I think..." Yamamoto said slowly.

Tsuna nodded wondering why one of the most popular kids in the school was talking to him. "Y-Yeah, thanks for the help Yamamoto-san. I should probably be going now." He said nervously.

Yamamoto laughed, "Don't worry about it. Eh? Let's go to class together then!" He said before he slung an arm around Tsuna shoulder in a friendly manner and started walking with the boy.

"You have a digimon." Patamon said.

Tsuna paled at the fact that his digimon friend spoke again in front of someone. "Patamon!" He hissed, but Yamamoto just laughed.

"It's like you guys smell each other or something! What a cool game~." The baseball star said impressed.

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a strange look. _'Y-Yamamoto-san, this isn't a game...'_ He thought to him self.

It wasn't long before the two reached class, but before they walked in Yamamoto removed his arm from Tsuna and looked down at the much smaller teen. "Hey, do you mind if I go with you after school to see Hibari, Tsuna?" He asked.

Tsuna blinked, still not quite used to Yamamoto using his nickname, "Y-Yeah, sure Yamamoto-san."

The taller boy grinned widely and entered the classroom, Tsuna fallowing and trying to be invisible like always.

* * *

**A/N :: **_I'm quite proud of this chapter considering I ended up writing the thing three or four different time because of my computer acting up. I'm hoping I did Hibari alright, he wasn't too hard to write for, but still... Yamamoto as well. He wasn't as hard as gokudera, but still a bit of a challenge. Now this is just part one, I'm not sure if I'll get this after school part in as chapter 7 or chapter 8. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

Thank you to my one reviewer! As for your question, well you'll find out the answer to that when Tsuna gets to finally go to the digital world.

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

_

* * *

_

_**The Next Chapter :: **_The Vanishing Mist

"Then where," At the sound of Mukuro's voice the one sided bickering between Ken and Chiksua stopped. One look at Mukuro made the blonde cringe, Mukuro was not happy. "Is my darling Chrome if she has not left the house through the front door?"

Chrome was not the kind of girl who snuck out of windows or back doors. The fact that she was not here bothered Mukuro greatly after the event that happened at some ungodly hour of the night. When Mukuro got no answer form the other two young men he turned around and went back upstairs, and into Chrome's room. Chrome's _empty_ room not even the ring, eletronic, and strange little fire creature were left behind, and no trace of where his darling little Chrome could have gone.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Chrome crouched down next to a plant and reached to take some of it. "No, don't touch that one!" Chrome jumped and fell back onto her butt, startled by the voice that came from her human looking digimon.

The girl looked over at Wizardmon with her single purple eye, and the digimon looked back at her apologetically as he explained, "That one's dangerous Chrome-chan. Here, we're looking for these." He said offering a different plant to Chrome, this one looked familar to the girl.

"A-Ah, ok..." Chrome said quietly as she took the plants from her digimon.

Chrome liked Wizardmon, he was sweet and did a good job at keeping her safe. It would just take a little getting used to having such a human-like digimon rather then the little fire ball, or candle looking digimon that had been his previous forms.


	7. The Vanishing Mist : Chrome and Mukuro

There weren't many things in this world that Rokudo Mukuro cared for. He didn't care for his parents who were never around despite the fact that they made a great deal of money with both their jobs, and could both set their own work hours. He didn't care for doctors, or scientists who couldn't cure one little girl from an illness that was slowly killing her. He didn't care for other people in general because they simply weren't important. There were so many things that Mukuro didn't care about that it was much easier to list what he did care about.

Mukuro would never admit he cared about the two young men that were having a one sided argument down stairs in the living room of his house as they waited for him. He never asked the loud blonde, or the quiet dark haired male to act in a way that made them seem like they were his lackeys.

However he would admit that he cared for the girl who was sitting on her bed in front of him with what looked to be a little ball of fire in her arms, and another strange creature next to her. When they were around others it was never admitted directly, but it was still made very clear that Mukuro did not tolerate anyone bullying, teasing, or doing anything harmful towards his dear Chrome.

"Chrome..." Mukuro spoke slowly from the door way of the girl's bedroom. "Where did those come from?"

* * *

It was safe to say that when Chrome was woken up at an very early hour of the morning by a light coming from her computer she was quite freaked out. It also didn't help the girl when two eggs, rings, and strange electronic devices came from the computer as well.

Chrome wasn't the strongest young woman. She was ill, and missing an eye from an accident that had happened when she was younger. In that same accident that Chrome lost her eye she also lost her parents. Because she was sick even back then instead of being bounced from foster home to foster home she stayed at a hospital where she could get twenty-four hour care. She had stayed there for quite awhile, and because she was so quiet and kept to her self she never really made friends.

Actually the only friends she had were Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, and Chrome couldn't even begin to imagine why someone like Mukuro would want to be her friend. He was rich, and handsome, and self confident, and could get anything he wanted. He wasn't afraid of talking to other people, using other people. Hell as far as Chrome could tell he wasn't afraid of anything!

Unlike her Mukuro was strong, or so Chrome thought. Chrome did not have much confidence in her self. She didn't find her self pretty, and she covered her missing eye with an eyepatch. She was shy, and nervous around other people because she had never really talked to others, even before her accident.

They had only spoken a few time in the hospital before she learned that she had been adopted by the young man's parents, and she even got a new name! She had asked him a few times why, and he never responded with an answer she could understand. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, she just didn't understand! Eventually she stopped asking.

Anyways It was safe to say that Chrome hadn't gotten back to sleep right away that night, nor did she touch the eggs and other things that had come from her computer and landed on her bed. She didn't realize it when she fell asleep, but she did notice when something very warm was right in front of her face, and that woke her up. Opening her one eye she saw... A little ball of fire?

The girl was so startled she fell off of her bed. The little ball of five bounced over to the edge of her bed, along with another little thing that reminded her of a plush toy and had a large horn bounced up and down like it was mad.

"You scared her! That's no cool!" He exclaimed.

The little fireball also started bouncing up and down on her bed like it was angry. Chrome was amassed that her bed wasn't going up in flames as she watched the two strange creatures bounce up and down and argue with each other, her single purple eye wide.

When Chrome heard someone walking past her room and quickly got up realizing that Mukuro would hear the two if she didn't stop them. Climbing back onto her bed she picked up the plush toy looking one with the horn rather then the fire ball. It may not have burned her bed, but it could still burn her.

"A-Ah, I-I'm ok. Let, let's not fight." The girl said nervously to the squirming creature in her arms. The little fireball seemed to sulk that it wasn't the one that had been picked up.

The furry creature stopped struggling and pouted, mumbling that it would listen. Chrome lessened her hold on the creature and the next thing she knew the fireball creature head butted the furry creature out of her arms and took it's place before it glared at the other creature that was now next to Chrome.

"A-Ah..." Chrome said with a blink.

"Get your own partner..." The little fireball grumbled at the other creature who was starting to bounce again in anger.

"Chrome..." The girl's head shot up to look at the door way. Standing there was the last person she wanted to see. "Where did those come from?" Mukuro asked slowly almost glaring glaring at the two creatures.

"A-Ah, th-they came from the computer i-in the middle of the night..." Chrome said her face tinting pink as her one eye averted form the only person who seemed to care for her. What she had said sounded ridiculous even to her, who had witnessed the two eggs and things coming out of her desktop computer.

Chrome did not expect Mukuro to believe her at all. She hugged the little fire ball in her arms closer to her self as she waited for his answer. She saw too late that the creature with the large horn had picked up the ring and device with it's horn seeing as both were attached to a chair and was bouncing across her bed and towards Mukuro.

"A-Ah..." The girl watched as it started bouncing up and down again at Mukuro feet, coming up as high as the male's waist before it went back to the ground, and started talking to him.

"Hi there partner! I'm Tsunomon!" It said while bouncing. Raising a brow in apparent amusement Mukuro caught the thing by it's horn the next bounce and held it up to eye level.

* * *

To say Mukuro was surprised when one of the creatures came over and started bouncing and talking to him was not wrong. It was also slightly amusing because the thing never got above his waist. He briefly wondered what it was made of. Finally he caught the thing by it's horn, and held it up so he could see it properly. As he did he saw a strange device and ring that the thing was carrying.

"Oh? And what exactly are you doing in my dear Chrome's room Tsunomon?" He asked it mildly.

Tsunomon blinked, "Well, I landed here. I thought she might be my partner, but she's not! You two have a similar power though." It said. Mukuro had to admit that this was the most amusing little thing he had seen in a long time. He wouldn't mind keeping it around as long as it stayed amusing.

Shifting his hold on Tsunomon he went form holding the digimon by it's horn, to holding it under his arm, like one would do to a soccer ball. He then removed the electronic and ring that were on the chain that was hanging off it's horn.

"These must be mine then." He commented sticking the electronic and the ring into the pocket of the uniform, Mukuro would look closer at them later. Looking to Chrome he saw she was still sitting on her bed in her pajamas, and she wouldn't look at him. the silly girl most likely though he wouldn't believe her, and make fun of her.

Putting on his best charming prince smile he addressed the girl. "Chrome-chan, we'll be late if you don't hurry and get dressed."

Her response was a wide eyed stare and a nod before Chrome got off her bed to change, leaving the little fireball there to wait. Satisfied with this response Mukuro left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Chrome heard the door to her room click shut as she found one of the skirts to her school uniform. She stopped and looked at the door wonderingly for a moment. Why hadn't he said he didn't believe her? Her story sounded crazy even to her self! Shaking her head she found one of her uniform tops and changed into it quickly.

Going over to the mirror in her room she took the time to brush out her hair, and then style it up like Mukuro did his. Unlike what most people thought Chrome didn't copy his hair style because he was the only person who liked her. She used the same hair style because she thought it was charming, a cute look even on her. Grabbing her black eyepatch, decorated with a single skull, she put it on instead of the one she slept with. She was checking her appearance when the little fireball came bouncing over and set down the light purple and grey electronic and a ring like the one Tsunomon had given Mukuro.

Chrome blinked her one eye at the little fireball, "Those are yours, you have to keep them with you all the time got it?" It said. Chrome nodded, removing the device from the chain she clipped the electronic the her skirt, and then she hung the ring necklace around her neck.

"What's your name?" Chrome asked quietly. She didn't want to call the thing fireball all the time.

"Demimiramon." It replied simply before it launched it self at Chrome who caught it out of reflex.

The girl nodded and turned to her computer to turn it off, she didn't want anything else getting into her room, only to find it glowing strangely again. She stepped back from the computer, holding Demimiramon closer to her.

"Ah! Mukuro-!" She tried calling before the light got blinding and Chrome felt like she was picked up and whisked away.

* * *

Mukuro was waiting in the kitchen for Chrome with Tsunomon. Honestly the digimon ate as much as Ken did, and had about the same level of table manners as well. The blue haired male looked at the oven clock and frowned, she was taking too long. It never ever took her this long to get ready for the day. Maybe she wasn't feeling well? No, she had seemed fine just a bit ago.

Leaving Tsunomon behind in the kitchen Mukuro went back up to Chrome's room, knocking on the door to see if she was ready yet. Nothing. There was no sound coming form her room, and Chrome didn't answer her door either. Clue one that something was wrong. Opening the door Mukuro didn't see anything out of the ordinary other then the fact the room was empty. Chrome wasn't in there, and neither was that little fireball.

Turning around Mukuro went into the living room where Ken and Chikusa were waiting. ken exclaimed his name gleefully, like a child who hadn't seen their big brother in a long time. He was ignored as Mukuro swept his dual colored eyes across the room.

"Mukuro-sama?" ken asked in his quiet voice as he pushed his glasses up his face.

"Chrome isn't down here." Mukuro stated.

The dark haired male shook his head, "We haven't seen her yet." He replied.

Mukuro frowned and stopped paying attention to them. Some one sided argument was started by Ken. Chrome was not the kind of girl who snuck out of windows or back doors. The fact that she was not here bothered Mukuro greatly, especially when he remembered that she had said the two creatures come from her computer at some ungodly hour of the night.

"Then where," At the sound of Mukuro's voice the one sided bickering between Ken and Chikusa stopped. One look at Mukuro made the blonde cringe, Mukuro was obviously not happy. "Is my darling Chrome if she has not left the house through the front door?"

When Mukuro got no answer form the other two young men he turned around and went back upstairs, and into Chrome's room. Chrome's empty room not even the ring, electronic, and strange little fire creature were left behind, and no trace of where his darling little Chrome could have gone. Dual colored eyes narrowed seeing that her computer was still on.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Well considering I've never EVER written for Chrome and Mukuro before I'm quite proud of this chapter. It's by far the longest yet, 5 pages in my word document. Granted I'm putting this in two parts as well. I hope these two aren't too out of character. Mukuro's just down right hard to get right because he's such a strange mix of creepy, mean, and a bunch of other things. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far. As for the question about Haru and Labramon. Yes Labramon might be better suited for Hibari or Yamamoto, but I've got other digimon in mind for them, and to me Labramon and Haru go very well together,_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran (and for that I like lightning flames~)._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

_

* * *

_

_**The Next Chapter :: **_Haru Miura Part 2

Her story was crazy. there was no way in the world he would believe her. Heck Haru didn't even believe her own story! Getting sucked into a library computer? Getting an egg and strange electronic come out of the computer? When she got no response form the blonde she started babbling.

"H-Haru knows it's crazy, but that's really what happened! I've been stuck here ever since and it's scary, and Labramon and I have been attacked, and gotten hurt, and I'm not lying!"

"I believe you." The curt reply almost went unheard by the near hysterical female.

"I know things like this can't really happen, and it was probably all a crazy dream that might still be going on but- H-Hahi? Really? You're not gonna send me to a mental hospital, or get me checked out, or something like that?" She asked stunned.

Alaude sighed, and Wisemon chuckled. "It's actually quite normal here Miss. Haru." He said. Brown eyes got wide and Haru looked from the chuckling Wisemon, to Alaude, to her own digimon in surprise. He actually believed her? Haru hadn't even believed it her self until they were attacked the first time. She had thought it was another of her crazy dreams...


	8. New Friends : Haru Miura

Just being in the same room as Alaude was nerve wrecking enough for Haru, but having him ask her questions was even worse. His looks were amassing, he was the best looking man Haru had seen in ages. Platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes, told the girl that he was not japanese. He asked for her name, where she was from, how old she was. Something about the way he was sitting old her that he would know if she lied to him, not that she would anyways. Haru wanted to go home! When he asked about how she got here in the digital world the girl hesitated. When she waited too long he shot her a slightly irritated look that made her squeak.

"W-Well Haru was in the library when I got a strange handheld, and an egg... Haru had been taking care of the egg for a new days before it hatched. Then the next time I was at that same library computer it started going all weird and glow and the next thing Haru knew was I was in a forest with Labramon..." She babbled quickly her speech slipping form third person to first as it always did when she flustered.

Her story was crazy. there was no way in the world he would believe her. Heck Haru didn't even believe her own story! Getting sucked into a library computer? Getting an egg and strange electronic come out of the computer? When she got no response form the blonde she started babbling.

"H-Haru knows it's crazy, but that's really what happened! I've been stuck here ever since and it's scary, and Labramon and I have been attacked, and gotten hurt, and I'm not lying!"

"I believe you." The curt reply almost went unheard by the near hysterical female.

"I know things like this can't really happen, and it was probably all a crazy dream that might still be going on but- H-Hahi? Really? You're not gonna send me to a mental hospital, or get me checked out, or something like that?" She asked stunned.

Alaude sighed, and Wisemon chuckled. "It's actually quite normal here Miss. Haru." He said. Brown eyes got wide and Haru looked from the chuckling Wisemon, to Alaude, to her own digimon in surprise. He actually believe her? Haru hadn't even believed it her self until they were attacked the first time. She had thought it was another of her crazy dreams...

Alaude got up from his desk and grabbed a file that hadn't been there before, Haru was sure of it. Grabbing a long coat he put it on easily as he spoke to Wisemon. "Take her to Giotto, I have other things to take care of."

Wisemon nodded as he left, and Haru sighed. Would anyone here have a name she could easily pronounce?

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Wisemon said ushering Haru and Labramon out of the office after Alaude. The conversation on the way was quite useful for Haru and Labramon seeing as she learned more about the digiworld from the older digimon.

Finally they reached a floor that looked much different then all the others, and not too far away a red haired man and a little girl were arguing about something. Haru would have gone back into the elevator and waited, but Wisemon urged her and her digimon forwards so they approached the two who were arguing. Haru didn't realize that there were digimon there as well until She heard Labramon start growling, which stopped the two form fighting.

The red head was simply dressed in black slacks and a white shirt with a tie, his eye color seemed to be close to his hair color. Haru guessed that it was the lighting that made them look red, and they were really a shade of brown. Near him was what haru originally thought was an oddly dressed woman, only after looking a little harder she realized it was a digimon.

The girl looked about ten years old. her hair was light brown and reached her waist, her eyes were large and a color of brown that reminded Haru of chocolate. She was dressed in a pink dress with a blue cape with a pink star clasp. Her boots were very tall and the same shade of dark blue as the cape. She had on a hat that was also blue, and had a pink star on it. Haru thought it was adorable for all it was just little strange. Near her was a fox digimon that walked on two feet, and seemed to have purple arm socks on.

"Oi, kid call off your guard dog..." The red head said eyeing Labramon.

"Nee Wisemon, who's this?" The little girl asked.

"Alice-chan, G-san, this is Miss Haru, and her digimon Labramon. They were found in a wild zone and alaude asked me to bring them here since he was busy." Wisemon explained. The digimon looked to Haru and Labramon, the girl had knelt to calm her digimon. "Haru, Labramon these are some friends of Alaude," G snorted, and Alice giggled at that but the digimon continued. "The red head is G, and that's his digimon partner D'Arcmon. The young lady is Alice, and digimon partner is Renamon." He said. Haru nodded, standing up and bowing slightly to the two.

The red head, G nodded in understanding. "We'll take care of them from here." He told the digimon.

"Ah, thank you. I should probably get back to Alaude." Wisemon said.

"You're leaving then?" Labramon asked the older digimon.

"For now, no doubt we'll meet up again Labramon." Wisemon replied his amused tones hinting at the smile that was hidden form view of the others.

Haru blinked and bowed deeply to the digimon. "Thank you for taking care of Haru and Labramon desu!" The girl said before the digimon left.

"Nee, Haru~" Alice said making the brunette jump a little bit.

"H-Hahi?" Alice giggled at the question. "Haru-chan~! Lemme see your digivice!" The girl half sang.

Haru blinked and handed her pink digivice over. Alice whistled impressed. "This one's nicer then our G-nii." She said to the red head before she started pushing some buttons.

Haru and Labramon exchanged a confused look before G spoke up again. "Oi, what's up with the antisocial digimon?" He asked.

Haru blinked, and frowned, "Labramon's not antisocial..." She replied.

"Wisemon said you were found in one of the wild zones." Alice started not looking up from the two digivices in her hands, she had swiped G's digivice once she finished with hers. "You were attacked a lot there right? It happens from time to time, G-nii. I bet they just don't trust a lot of digimon yet because of that. those guys over there attack on sight. Ah, done!" Alice grinned and offered Haru's digivice back to her.

"What did you do Alice-chan?" Haru asked taking her device back.

"I added a way for you to call me and G-nii if you're ever in trouble! Did you know that these can double as radios sorta? Or maybe a phone would be a better example? Either way if you ever need a hand just let one of us know! We'll be over in a snap." She said cheerily.

"Oi brat, who ever said-" G started only to get cut off by Alice sticking her tonuge out at him.

"Nyehhhh~! Gio-nii would think it's a good idea!" She retorted. G huffed, and opened his mouth to retort when Haru started giggling. G looked over at her and sighed, smiling slightly.

"Come on, we'll show you around." He told her. Haru nodded as she tried to stop her giggles. Maybe sticking around wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

**A/N :: **_So this is a little on the short side compared to my other chapters, though not as short as Gokudera's. XD Anyways this isn't the last we'll see of Haru. I'm working on the next chapter, and the one after that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as some of the others. The next one should have some good action, and yes I really mean it this time. xD_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran (and for that I like lightning flames~)._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon!_

* * *

___**The Next Chapter :: **_Kyouya Hibari, and Takeshi Yamamoto Part 2

It was only a matter of time before they reached the reception room, but when they did a loud growl was heard, as well as the high pitched voice of the digimon that was with Hibari. Yamamoto and Tsuna exchanged a look before they pulled the door open, only to see Hibari leaving the room through the window.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. The dark haired young man stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

"Herbivore, stay." He ordered before going out the window. Something outside growled again and Patamon launched him self from Tsuna's head to where he could see better.

"Tsuna! Digimon!" The brunette scrambled over to Patamon and looked out the window.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeee!" The boy exclaimed trying to back up only to bump into Yamamoto.

"Easy there." The older boy said steadying Tsuna for a moment when the smaller male was about to fall over. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto only to see the taller male not looking at him, but rather outside where Hibari was. "Will he be alright?"

Tsuna hesitated to answer that question. He has had to fight digimon before with Patamon, and it was hard. "I-I think so... Hibari-san's really strong." He said.


	9. After School :: Yamamoto and Hbari

The bell rang telling everyone that school was out for the day and Tsuna nearly groaned. His day was not over yet, because Tsuna still had to deal with one very, very scary carnivore. Kids grouped together and left the classroom as Tsuna took his time gathering his things.

"Yo, Sawada!" Tsuna jumped at the friendly voice that greeted him, his knees banging against his desk. The brunette hadn't even heard Yamamoto come up to him! Actually Tsuna had thought Yamamoto was going to ditch him, anyone else would.

"Oi, Yamamoto you coming?" Some of the baseball star's called form the door. Yamamoto laughed and waved them off calling, "Sorry, I've got other plans today!"

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his classmate as the other boy's friends shrugged and left the room joking around. Tsuna's bag started moving and the boy stopped staring to open the bag and let Patamon out.

"You are not making me go back in there Tsuna." The digimon deadpanned.

Yamamoto laughed a little, and Tsuna couldn't help but smile him self. "You ready Sawada?" He asked. Tsuna nodded picking up his bag and standing Patamon half jumped, half flew till he landed on Tsuna's head. It was the digimon's favorite spot.

As the trio headed to Hibari's office Tsuna was glad that Yamamoto hadn't decided to ditch him for what ever his friends were doing after school. Going to see Hibari with only Patamon would have been nerve wracking. Some how with Yamamoto it's wasn't as bad.

The school was mostly empty by now, so there weren't many people to question why Tsuna had a sleeping plush toy in his hair, or why Yamamoto was bothering to have a friendly conversation with the least popular student in the entire school.

It was only a matter of time before they reached the reception room, but when they did a loud growl was heard, as well as the high pitched voice of the digimon that was with Hibari. Yamamoto and Tsuna exchanged a look before they pulled the door open, only to see Hibari leaving the room through the window.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. The dark haired young man stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

"Herbivore, stay." He ordered before going out the window. Something outside growled again and Patamon launched him self from Tsuna's head to where he could see better.

"Tsuna! Digimon!" The brunette scrambled over to Patamon and looked out the window.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeee!" The boy exclaimed trying to back up only to bump into Yamamoto.

"Easy there." The older boy said steadying Tsuna for a moment when the smaller male was about to fall over. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto only to see the taller male not looking at him, but rather outside where Hibari was. "Will he be alright?"

Tsuna hesitated to answer that question. He has had to fight digimon before with Patamon, and it was hard. "I-I think so... Hibari-san's really strong." He said.

Patamon shook his head, "He'll need help Tsuna. That digimon'll be too much for him and Zerimon to deal with. Come on." The digimon didn't wait for Tsuna to agree before he left. Patamon could see the boy was holding his own for now, but that wouldn't last long.

"Hiiiiieeee! Patamon, it's dangerous out there!" Tsuna exclaimed going to the window as his digimon friend sort of flew over to where Hibari was fighting a monkey like digimon.

Hearing something beeping Tsuna blinked and looked over to Yamamoto, who was pulling a weird electronic out of his pocket to look at. The boy pressed a button and both males jumped when a screen with information on the ape digimon appeared from the screen.

"E-ehh? What's that Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

The taller boy shrugged with a sheepish smile, "Actually, I was hoping you knew Tsuna." He said. "It seems to know about that thing though. Apemon, a champion level digimon. His attacks are Mega Bone Stick, and Metallic Fur it says..." The base ball star trailed off before his face lit up. "Cool! I wonder if it has the stats for all the other players?" He asked looking up at Tsuna who actually looked a little pale.

"Y-Yamamoto-san, did you just say that this was a ch-champion level digimon?" The boy asked.

Yamamoto nodded slowly, "Yeah, is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Y-Yes! We're in big trouble! Patamon and Hibari together aren't strong enough to take this guy out!" Tsuna exclaimed before running over to the window. Being that they were on the second floor he didn't jump out, knowing his luck Tsuna was sure he'd break something if he did...

* * *

A blast of air hit the ape creature and Hibari glared up at the little digimon that belonged the the Sawada herbivore. The prefect though he was doing fine on his own, well sorta. For all that Hibari had been attacking non stop with his tonfas he could clearly tell that he had done very little damage due to the stupid monkey's thick fur.

"You will return it!" The ape creature yelled raising a hand as if to throw something. A bone suddenly appeared and was thrown at Hibari.

_Mega Bone Stick_

"Move!" The little orange creature dove at Hibari, and smacked into the teen with enough force to make him stumble back and miss getting it with a bone that had been thrown at him.

"Patamon! Hibari-san!"

The orange digimon, Patamon apparently, was a little dazed though he managed to mumble, "That really hurt..." as a response to Hibari merely scoffed before he jumped out of the way of the ape's next attack while holding Patamon.

Instead of hitting Hibari it hit the school, and that made for one pissed off prefect. "Hibari! Hibari!" The young man glanced at his little creature for a moment before he moved again to avoid getting hit.

A brow rose when he saw that it was glowing, and changing form. When it stopped glowing it was... a bunny? How ridiculous.

With the Patamon in his arm no longer dazed Hibari tossed it carelessly over to where his creature was. He heard the two creatures exchange words once Patamon had come to a stop.

"He's not very nice is he?"

"No, no not really."

Hibari smirked and raised his tonfas again to attack, only to realize at the same time that the ape wasn't paying attention to him, but rather the much easier target that HIbari hadn't even noticed came down.

The Sawada herbivore didn't even seem to realize he had stopped Hibari's fight as he ran over to the two digimon. That is until the ape creature roared again, "Return the sky you filthy human!"

Tsuna froze staring at the ape digimon with wide eyes like deer caught in a car's headlights. Hibari frowned glancing up at the sky for a moment, it was still there as far as he could tell. What was the creature going on about?

The ape attacked and Hibari moved before he really thought about it, violently knocking Tsuna out of the way. The boy summersaulted once and landed on his rear groaning. Hibari stood over him glaring. "I had told you to stay." He hissed obviously unhappy.

"Kid duck!" Patamon's voice called out. Tsuna instantly covered his head with his hands as a result and Hibari crouched. A moment later he felt something use his head as a spring board, they would pay for that later, and he saw Patamon do the same thing to Tsuna.

_Bunny Blast! Boom Bubble!_

Even the combined attack of the two digimon didn't do much other then irritate the ape.

As the two digimon landed in front of Hibari and Tsuna the ape roared again, "You dare to side with the humans! You will regret that choice!"

Glaring at the ape digimon Hibari's eyes actually widened seeing it's fur stand up and start to separate from it's body.

"Kyouya, move it!" The little rabbit creature didn't have to tell him in the first place, though he did remember giving it permission to address him by his first name...

_Metallic Fur!_

"TSUNA!" The shout from above made Hibari stop and turn around. Shit he had forgotten about the herbivore, and the stupid boy was just sitting there staring at his doom with wide eyes as hid digimon tried to get him to move.

Hibari thought he heard the thing swear before it started to glow much like his own digimon had not too long ago.

* * *

Tsuna had begged Yamamoto to stay in the reception room before he ran off to make sure his digimon was alright after making that dive to get Hibari out of the way. Honestly the dark hared baseball player couldn't find it in him self to say no to the boy. And so Yamamoto continued to watch the fight below with great interest.

Apemon shouted something about returning the sky to Tsuna and Yamamoto stuck his head out of the window to make sure it was still there. Yup it was, so what was the digimon talking about?

Besides, Yamamoto didn't think Tsuna had it into him steal anything, let alone an entire sky...

Patamon and Hibari's digimon, Terriermon his device and informed him, both attacked Apemon, though it did little but irritate him more. He shouted that the two digimon would regret siding with humans. Then his fur started to glow, and some of it separated from the digimon's body giving it the look of a bunch of needles aimed at Hibari, Tsuna, and their digimon.

Yamamoto watched with wide eyes as Hibari and Terriermon moved quickly, but Tsuna sat where he was frozen despite Patamon's best efforts.

_Metallic Fur!_

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto shouted as the fur needles launched at Patamon and Tsuna. He saw Hibari turn back, apparently realizing that he had forgotten about the brunette.

Yamamoto was pretty sure he heard Patamon swear, not something he expected form the little guy, before he started to glow. It was the same glow as when Hibari's digimon had digivolved, only some how this one seemed brighter. It was big enough to cover Tsuna, as well as Patamon, and nearly blinding if you stared directly at it.

When it faded out Yamamoto had to blink a few times to clear his vision, and then he had to do a double take.

Kneeling behind Tsuna was an angel, or at least Yamamoto had though it was an angel until his device went off again and showed him the information for the supposed angel.

"Angemon, a champion level holy digimon..." Yamamoto muttered trailing off as his eyes scanned the information hologram before they moved to stare at the digimon.

The most interesting thing? The appearance of this Angemon seemed to have stunned Apemon as much as it surprised everyone else.

Yamamoto left the room and headed out to make sure Tsuna and Hibari were alright.

* * *

Tsuna had closed his eyes against the light that Patamon was suddenly giving off. The boy had no idea what was going on other then he was about to die because he was frozen in his spot as Apemon's attack came flying towards him.

The next thing he knew someone had an arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders with one hand, and the lack of pain made Tsuna wonder what had happened... and why he wasn't dead yet. There was also a weight in his hands that hadn't been there before.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Someone asked. That was most defiantly not Patamon's voice.

Peeking one eye open the first thing Tsuna saw was wings, white fluffy angel wings. Both eyes snapped open with a gasp. The arm around his shoulders belonged to the Angel that was holding him. An angel! Tsuna didn't even think that those were real!

Said Angel chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"P-Patamon?" Tsuna gasped.

The angel nodded as he said, "Angemon now actually." He said. Angemon turned his head slightly and Tsuna thought he was looking at what ever was in his hands now. "Good, you finally got those. Now, if you'll just stay out of trouble for a bit I'll take care of this." He said standing up after he let go of Tsuna.

"E-Eh?" The boy asked only to be ignored as his digimon stepped around him to approach Apemon.

Tsuna looked at what was in his hands. There was an orange and white device like Yamamoto had, and then next to it was a ring. Closing his hand around the two things Tsuna looked up at Angemon, only to find him chatting with Apemon... Were Tsuna standing he would have fallen over again.

Even though he couldn't hear what was being said most of the time Tsuna was smart enough to know what ever it was wasn't a happy topic. Apemon seemed nervous, and angry. It was hard to tell with Angemon, but that was mostly because Tsuna was facing his back.

Finally Angemon pulled back a fist, which Tsuna startled to see was flaming, and punched the other digimon. Tsuna cringed and covered his ears to try to block out the other's roar. Sure the boy knew that the digimon would reform in his proper world, but that still didn't help any.

Feeling someone tug one of his hands away from his ear Tsuna looked up at Angemon. "We'll make a tamer out of you yet Tsuna. Next time don't cover your ears, and move when I tell you to." Angemon said.

Tsuna nodded and blinked when his form started to glow again, though not as brightly as the first time, and shrink down to Patamon size and looks. "Ah!" Tsuna squeaked catching his little digimon before he hit the ground. Patamon was out cold, exhausted from the digivolution.

"Herbivore." Tsuna flinched and stood up to face Hibari. It was hard not to laugh when he saw that his digimon was riding on his head like an absurd hat. "You will explain this now."

* * *

**A/N :: **_I'm very sorry I suck at fight scenes. XD Anyways I hope this chapter was enjoyable, it was kinda hard for me to write. Though I think I'm starting to get the hang of Hibari and Yamamoto. Not to mention Tsuna finally got his crest and digivice! Yay Tsu-kun~!_

_Now to answer the question about Haru, no she's not one of the digidestined. so she doesn't have a crest, how ever she is a tamer obviously, so she'll be running around the digiworld still. I'm keeping my lips zipped on details about Chrome being in the digital world, how ever I will explain the crest situation._

_Chrome and Mukuro each have their own crest ring, which looks like the Vongola mist ring, so they share a crest by the fact that they both carry a Crest of the Mist. Like Tsunomon told Mukuro, Chrome has a similar power to him. How ever hers isn't exactly the same as his. I realize this is a bit confusing now, but hopefully I'll be able to clear it up later on in the story. XD It's actually quite hard to explain with out spoilers, so please bear with me._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

____**The Next Chapter ::**_  


Daemon Spade rose a brow, "Why am I telling you this...?" He repeated with amused tones in his voice. One finger tapped against his lips as he appeared to look thoughtful, "Perhaps because I'm in a good mood? Or maybe you and the little one are just that interesting?" He mused before a smirk crossed his face and he leaned over near about in half to be face to face with Wizardmon.

"Or maybe because I'm a bad guy trying to get the little one to help me. My question is how long it is before you realize you're missing something very important...?" He asked his silky voice dropping in volume so only the digimon could hear.

Chrome blinked looking curiously at the two wondering what they were talking about. "Chrome." The girl jumped when her digimon suddenly addressed her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where's your digivice, and crest?"


	10. Good or Bad? :: Chrome Dokuro

Chrome crouched down next to a plant and reached to take some of it. "No, don't touch that one!" Chrome jumped and fell back onto her butt, startled by the voice that came from her human looking digimon.

The girl looked over at Wizardmon with her single purple eye, and the digimon looked back at her apologetically as he explained, "That one's dangerous Chrome-chan. Here, we're looking for these." He said offering a different plant to Chrome, this one looked familiar to the girl.

"A-Ah, ok..." Chrome said quietly as she took the plants from her digimon.

Chrome liked Wizardmon, he was sweet and did a good job at keeping her safe. It would just take a little getting used to having such a human-like digimon rather then the little fire ball, or candle looking digimon that had been his previous forms.

Chrome really wasn't sure how long she had been in this strange place. She had been very confused when she woke up and found her little fireball was no longer a little fireball, but rather a flaming candle that made her a bit nervous. She had woken up in the middle no nowhere, or so it seemed to her.

She was certainly sure she wasn't home any more, there was no houses, or city, or anything other then grass as far as the eye could see. It was nerve wrecking. One of these digimon creatures even attack her and her digimon! Chrome still couldn't figure out what she had done to offend it... After digivolving from Candlemon to Wizardmon the digimon assured Chrome she she might not have done anything, and the attacker was just cranky. After that things didn't get any worse, granted they didn't get much better either. Looking around the girl blinked.

"Ah, how pretty..." She said walking towards the cherry trees that were near by. Chrome smiled, she had only seen cherry blossoms once before when Mukuro had taken her to see them.

Exploring the area Chrome came to a stop abruptly. Laying in the middle of a clearing of the trees was a large wolf like creature, another digimon. It was black with patters over his fur in white. From the way it was laying, and the fact that it's eyes were closed Chrome guessed it was asleep. Taking a slow step back the girl flinched when her electronic, which was clipped to the waist band of her skirt, went off. The digimon snorted and shifted it's position a little.

Chrome took a few more steps back and cringed when she stepped on a branch, making it snap. Chrome's single purple eye got wide when the digimon opened one gold eye and looked at her.

Chrome bolted before it could do anything. As she stumbled though the forest she bumped into someone. She would have fallen back on her rear if it weren't for the fact that the person caught her. "A-Ah! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed before she took off again.

Chrome didn't notice that her purple and white digivice was laying on the ground at the other person's feet.

* * *

Daemon Spade rose a brow as a little girl ran into him. She apologized before taking off again, running out of the forest like her life depended on it. At the sound some someone, or something, approaching Spade turned his head to see Black Garurumon approaching.

"Scaring little girls now?" The man asked his partner. The wolf like digimon shook his head, "Hardly Daemon. She ran before I even did anything, but she did drop something important."

Spade looked down at his feet, and again his brows rose as he bent to pick up the digivice laying at his feet. Daemon chuckled, "What a careless little one..." He commented lightly as he looked at the purple and white digivice in his hand.

* * *

When Chrome returned to where she had left Wizardmon she was panting. He asked if she was alright, and Chrome nodded that yes she was fine. Sitting down Chrome looked up at her digimon.

"Wizardmon, are there... other humans here?" She asked slowly.

Before the digimon could answer a voice form behind the girl responded for him. "If you could even call us humans any more."

Chrome turned and blinked seeing a tall man standing next to the black wolf digimon she had seen in that little patch of forest. She couldn't see his face very well, but his hair...

"Mukuro...san?" Chrome asked slowly as she stood up again.

The man chuckled, and chrome frowned, taking a half step back. No, this wasn't Mukuro. They had the same hair style almost, and the same laugh, but this man sounded different. His voice didn't hold the same velvet tones as Mukuro's did when he spoke her her rather it was silky and seductive. More importantly he looked different from Mukuro. His hair color and paler skin only the start.

"Who are you?" Wizardmon demanded form next to Chrome.

"Oh, haven't heard of me? You must be new then." The man commented mildly as he smirked. "I am Daemon Spade, the big lug here is Black Garurumon."

Chrome nodded her head and the digimon next the the man spoke. "Daemon is digidestined as well," Chrome saw Daemon Spade look sharply at his digimon, but that didn't phase Black Garurumon. "He may even be in a good mood today, you don't have to be afraid of us."

"Digidestined?" Chrome blinked her head tilting to the side as she regarded the two. She had heard that word somewhere before, it took her minuet to remember that she had seen it on her computer after the eggs, devices, and rings for her and Mukuro came out of it. "Is that... important?" She asked.

Daemon scoffed, "Of course it is little one, it means you're charged with the task of saving the world. Trust me, it's more work then it's worth." He said.

Chrome looked to the ground in front of her. "Alone?" She asked her voice soft.

"Hardly," The dry response was almost enough to make Chrome smile. She knew that tone of voice very well. "There will be others. Each one of them more trouble then they're worth."

"Why are you telling us this?" Wizardmon asked slowly.

Daemon Spade rose a brow, "Why am I telling you this...?" He repeated with amused tones in his voice. One finger tapped against his lips as he appeared to look thoughtful, "Perhaps because I'm in a good mood? Or maybe you and the little one are just that interesting?" He mused before a smirk crossed his face and he leaned over near about in half to be face to face with Wizardmon.

"Or maybe because I'm a bad guy trying to get the little one to help me. My question is how long it is before you realize you're missing something very important...?" He asked his silky voice dropping in volume so only the digimon could hear.

Chrome blinked looking curiously at the two wondering what they were talking about. "Chrome." The girl jumped when her digimon suddenly addressed her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where's your digivice, and crest?"

Chrome blinked. Her crest? Chrome assumed Wizardmon was talking about the ring that was on her finger. That's just left her digivice, "It's right..." She started reaching to where the device had last been clipped to her skirt's waistband only to find it wasn't there any more. "I-It's gone..." The girl could feel tears start to gather in her good eye.

"Daemon, you're making her cry give the digivice back." Chrome heard Black Garurumon say. Chrome sniffed and quickly rubbed her eye to get rid of tears. When chrome lowered her hand she was face to face with her digivice, held out to her by a black gloved hand. The owner of that hadn't was looking at his digimon and giving it a scolding complaint rather then looking at her.

Chrome reached out and took her digivice, "Thank you..." She said.

Daemon Spade merely brushed some of his light blue bangs across his face, but made no reply to her thanks. instead he waved his hand lazily in the direction behind Chrome. "You'll find more people friendly human over there. Till we meet again little one." He said before walking away.

He jumped onto the back of his digimon as he heard the girl squeak, "A-Ah! Th-Thank you!" Daemon sighed as he and his digimon turned away and left.

What a helpless little one...

* * *

**A/N :: **_Alrighty, there's Chrome's "solo" chapter. Honestly I think I made Spade much too nice, hopefully what he suggested to Wizardmon made up for that a little. Anyways I hope this chapter was also enjoyable to read. I think Spade will appear often in Chrome's chapters when Mukuro's not there. Why? Because who knows, maybe Spade really is a bad guy... a bad guy with the Crest of Kindness. XD (Thank you for pointing out my mistake earlier)_

_Ahem, on another note it might be awhile until the next chapter. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to happen in it._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

_

Now Tsuna was really wishing that he had decided to stay home rather then go out like his mother had told him to. Then he wouldn't have left his favorite ball behind as he ran away, or tried to, from a big scary bug monster.

It was terrifying, and wouldn't leave the poor boy alone! After tripping and falling flat on his face for the upteenth time little Tsuna finally heard some grown ups! Scrambling to his feet as he heard the scary bug monster roar urging him to run for the grown ups.

Little Tsuna had almost gotten to the grown ups when he tripped and fell again. This time the four year old looked ready to cry when he sat back up. Why did he have to be so clumsy? What did the world have against him! He was cute, and a good boy, and tried his hardest!

The boy yelped when he saw more monsters, and these ones were coming from in front of him! There was a dinosaur, and a flying lady that was coming towards him. Tsuna was too terrified to notice that there were a few other monsters that were fighting other monsters.

The dinosaur and the flying lady kept getting closer, and closer, and finally Tsuna covered his head with his hands and cried. There was a woosh of air that came form the two monsters passing him and Tsuna blinked, and sniffled in confusion.

They weren't going to hurt him? But the bug monster sure seemed to want to...


	11. Interlude :: Tsuna's First Encounter

Tsuna was curled upon his bed sleeping, only he wasn't sleeping very well. Which was indirectly bothering both Patamon and Reborn since they had decided that Tsuna's bed was much more comfy then theirs.

"Oi Tsuna..." Reborn grumbled.

"Mmhm..." The boy mumbled in his sleep.

"I think he's having a nightmare..." Patamon said poking Tsuna's cheek which made the boy shift and roll over so his back was facing the two.

Reborn huffed Leon moved to his hand and turned into a hammer. "I can fix that..." the infant sized man said.

"Woah! Hold on there Reborn! Let's just let 'im sleep it through." Patamon said hurriedly.

Reborn sighed, "You're not fun..." He complained letting the hammer turn back to his lizard friend.

Patamon settled back down on the bed and looked over at Tsuna, "I wonder what he's dreaming though..." The digimon mused.

Reborn shrugged and leaned next to the digimon casually, "Ask when he wakes up." The man said before he seemingly went back to sleep.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was four years old again. He was playing alone in a park not too far from his house. He hadn't been alone the entire time of course, at first there had been other kids that he had tried to play with. It lasted a whole five minuets before they got tired of how klutzy and useless he was and went off to play else where together thus leaving cute little Tsuna behind because he wasn't invited.

Now Tsuna was really wishing that he had decided to stay home rather then go out like his mother had told him to. Then he wouldn't have left his favorite ball behind as he ran away, or tried to, from a big scary bug monster.

It was terrifying, and wouldn't leave the poor boy alone! After tripping and falling flat on his face for the upteenth time little Tsuna finally heard some grown ups! Scrambling to his feet as he heard the scary bug monster roar urging him to run for the grown ups.

Little Tsuna had almost gotten to the grown ups when he tripped and fell again. This time the four year old looked ready to cry when he sat back up. Why did he have to be so clumsy? What did the world have against him! He was cute, and a good boy, and tried his hardest!

The boy yelped when he saw more monsters, and these ones were coming from in front of him! There was a dinosaur, and a flying lady that was coming towards him. Tsuna was too terrified to notice that there were a few other monsters that were fighting other monsters.

The dinosaur and the flying lady kept getting closer, and closer, and finally Tsuna covered his head with his hands and cried. There was a woosh of air that came form the two monsters passing him and Tsuna blinked, and sniffled in confusion.

They weren't going to hurt him? But the bug monster sure seemed to want to...

Tsuna was about to twist around and see whet was going on when he heard, and saw, two people running over. They seemed to exchange words, and the red haired frowned and pointed at Tsuna. The blonde grown up nodded and split away from the red head, heading straight for Tsuna.

The boy stared at them with wide eyes. When the blonde came over Tsuna started to drop his arms from his head, only to jump and cover his head again when someone shouted "Down!"

The next thing Tsuna knew the blonde grown up was kneeling in front of him, and holding something out with one of his arms that made it kinda dark. Tsuna blinked and looked up at the grown up, who smiled down at him.

Tsuna gasped, his eyes were _orange_.

"Are you alright?" He asked Tsuna. In response Tsuna nodded his head as he stared at the blonde. The grown up chuckled and stood as he patted little Tsuna on the head.

Tsuna sat where he was for a moment, before he climbed to his feet. The man standing with him was tall in Tsuna's opinion, but compared to the red head he was kinda short. He was wearing what Tsuna remembered his mom said was a suit, and over that was a long cape that was hiding Tsuna for now. The boy wrapped his small hands around part of the cape and peeked out from behind it only to see the dinosaur, and the flying lady fighting the bug monster. Tsuna gasped at the sight making the man look down at him and pat his head again.

"Greymon, let's make this fast. I want to get this boy home as well." He called.

Tsuna had thought the orange eyed man had been speaking to the red haired man, but the dinosaur growled and shot a fireball at the bug monster.

"Sure Giotto, and let's stop for McDonalds on the way." It replied. It's voice made the boy squeak, and pull the cape that the man, Giotto apparently, was wearing closer to him.

Giotto just laughed again, "Now, we don't have time for that as well." He replied.

"Is that the only thing you think of?" The red head asked walking over. "Will we have enough time to return the kid?" He asked. Tsuna looked up at him and his impossibly big eyes got even bigger. This man had red eyes that matched his hair, and a tattoo on the side of his face.

"Mmhm, yes we should G. Kuwagamon is just about done as it is." Giotto commented mildly.

He knelt next to Tsuna again, "What's your name? Can you tell me where you live?" He asked. Tsuna blinked at him and shook his head.

"Look brat, if you don't say we can't take you home." The red head, G, said sounding a little irritated.

Tsuna looked at the ground, the bug monster gave one last really loud roar as it was defeated and the boy squeaked, hugging the hearest person which happened to be Giotto. "S-Sawada!" He squeaked.

Both men blinked at Tsuna and G looked over to where the digimon were, as Giotto smiled at the boy. "Which way is your house Sawada-kun?" He asked.

Tsuna spared a hand to point in the direction he had come from. Giotto swallowed another laugh at the boy, he was really too cute. Picking the boy up Giotto stood, and looked down. When Tsuna looked down he saw a small orange dinosaur. Well by small Tsuna meant his size.

"Agumon, good work. Go ahead and return with Asari and Knuckle. G and I have to return this child." He instructed.

"But, I want McDonalds! I'm starving!" The little dinosaur spoke and Tsuna squeaked and buried his face against Giotto.

"Now Agumon, we don't have that much time. You can get something when you get back to the digital world. Now go please." Tsuna heard Giotto say.

A sigh came from the little dinosaur and Tsuna peeked at it with one very wide brown eye. That wide brow eye got wider when the flying lady he had seen before stepped up behind the little dinosaur. "I'll make sure he goes Gioto-san."

"Mmhm, thank you D'Arcmon. Come on G, we're gonna go take the boy back." Giotto said cheerfully.

Tsuna heard G sigh and saw him fallow giotto who carried him away smiling.

"Sawada-kun, you'll have to tell us when we get to your house ok?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded, but he could already feel his eyes starting to close as he was carried away.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Ok, so this is just a filler chapter for you guys because the next chapter is proving to be harder to write then I expected. But hey, ten chapters before an interlude is pretty good isn't it? As we know digidestined usually have some prior expirance with digimon. This was Tsuna's prior expirance, and the first time he meet Giotto._

_If you guys are wondering waht was up with Giotto's eyes, because I believe I mentioned his eyes were blue before. Pretty much when ever he's in the human world his eyes turn HDWM orange. G's eyes were the same only they were storm flame red. I'll hopefully explain about that more later on, but it's actually something very improtant._

_So I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next real chapter up soon...ish. XD _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._


	12. Digital Arrival :: Tsuna and Yamamoto

Things were actually going pretty good for awhile after that incident with Hibari, and Yamamoto. Tsuna had explained what he knew about what was going on, and then Reborn appeared out of no where like always to confirm what he was saying to the two boys.

Reborn also explained some things that Tsuna didn't know, like the digivices, and then the rings that they were given. Tsuna nearly fell face first onto the floor when Hibari said he could care less and nearly got rid of his crest ring. Tsuna had gone over to Yamamoto's house one night and meet his digimon, a in training level digimon named Kyokyomon.

About a week after that incident at the school things started getting strange. First Yamamoto, who Tsuna was becoming good friends with, mentioned Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, and a third year student, carrying around a weird looking toy that made his digivice go off.

A couple days later at lunch Senpai was causing a bit of a scene as he was looking for his little sister as he and Yamamoto were going to eat on the roof. Tsuna had noticed that his crush, Kyoko Sasagawa, hadn't been in class that day, but he had assumed that she was sick... After hearing form Kyoko's friends that they hadn't seen her the boxer left the room hurriedly calling for his little sister. Tsuna let Patamon eat most of his lunch since he wasn't that hungry any more.

The next day Sasagawa-senpai was nowhere to be seen. After school he and Yamamoto decided to go to the sibling's house to make sure they were alright. They were shocked to see a few news vans outside the house, and even more surprised to hear that, like many other children, both the Sasagawa siblings had just vanished.

The school was in an uproar when everyone found out about that. Hibari wasn't too happy either.

It wasn't until saturday that Reborn finally said something useful about. Yamamoto had come over to ask about the digimon that kept appearing in the city. being that he still seemed to think this was a game he wanted to know if fighting them would get their digimon to level up. Tsuna was more worried about Kyoko.

"You know, they weren't kidnapped by people. Actually they weren't kidnapped at all." The baby sized man said making Tsuna jump and look over at him.

"Reborn! You know something about this?" Tsuna demanded.

Reborn sipped his espresso, "Of course." He replied mildly.

"Why haven't you said anything earlier?" Tsuna yelled.

"You didn't ask..." Was the much too innocent reply. Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna groaned.

"So kid, do you know where they went?" The baseball star asked.

"Maybe." Reborn replied.

"Well where did they go?" Tsuna exclaimed. If Reborn would only tell him then Tsuna could go to the police, and make up some story they'd believe, and then Kyoko would be saved! Oh, and Ryohei as well...

"The digital world." Reborn replied simply.

Tsuna fell forwards and hit his head on the table. Yamamoto frowned slightly, "How do we get there?" He asked.

"Skilled tamers can create portals, since you two aren't skilled you'll have to use a digital field created by one of those many digimon crossing over into this world." Reborn said setting down his cup, and then standing. "Well, good luck figuring that out." He said before going off to do... something.

Again Tsuna groaned and let his head fall forwards to hit the table. Patamon inched forwards on Tsuna's bed, "Well Tsuna? what are we going to do?" The little digimon asked.

Tsuna looked up, and rubbed his forehead where it was red. "I dunno, what do you think Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked looking at the other teen.

The boy smiled, "I'll just fallow you Tsuna, you seem to have been playing this game longer after all." He said cheerily. Tsuna's forehead almost meet the table for a third time.

Kyokyomon floated over to his tamer and half wrapped around Yamamoto's neck like he so often did. "Takeshi, we've been trying to tell you this isn't a game." The digimon said with a sigh.

Yamamoto shrugged still smiling as he added, "I think it might be a good idea to try one of those fields the kid was talking about to get to this digital world though. Maybe we could find Senpai, and Sasagawa-chan."

Tsuna blinked and for a moment got a miserable look on his face. Tsuna had heard about the digital world from Patamon, and with how dangerous it sounded he had absolutely no desire to go there him self. But if Kyoko was there, and if she was all alone with no digimon...

This time Tsuna fell backwards, the back of his head meeting with his bed. "Well if Yamamoto-san wants to..." He said with a sigh before he stood up on his feet. Patamon also stood and jumped onto the boy's head, seeing that Reborn wasn't there to take the spot.

Yamamoto was also standing, and still grinning. _'Does he ever not smile?'_ Tusna thought briefly.

"I guess we're going then!" The taller male said, receiving a nod from Tsuna.

"Tsuna, make sure you have your crest and digivice." Patamon said. Tsuna blinked and grabbed the digivice off his desk before shoving it into his pocket. Tsuna, like Yamamoto, had taken to wearing his crest on a chain around his neck for all that it was a ring.

The two boys left Tsuna room, and surprisingly Tsuna didn't fall down the stairs. Calling to his mother he and Yamamoto were going out Tsuna put his shoes on, careful not to dislodge Patamon form his head.

Finding a digital field wasn't too hard once the boys figured out how to work their digivices. Though that took a good thirty or forty minuets in it's self. The one they finally found was in a warehouse district of Namimori. The two boys exchanged a look before they walked into the fog hoping what ever was there wasn't to mean.

For a moment there was nothing, and then a figure could be seen running towards them. "Move!" Patamon called, not urgently but obviously it was an action that had to take place instantly.

Both boys jumped to the side and a digimon ran between them. It was about as big as Tsuna with a brown body, no wings or arms, and grey legs. It's head seemed to be metal, with a long beak nose.

Both digivices went off and the boys looked at it for information. "Kiwimon, a champion level digimon..." Yamamoto muttered as he read the information on his device.

"Hiiieee!" At Tsuna's squeal he looked p to see the boy crouching a little ball thing were shot at him. Patamon was knocking them out of the air as best as he could with his Boom Bubble attack.

"I think we should help out." Yamamoto said looking to his digimon who was now floating next to him. Kyokyomon blinked when he heard a different alarm started sounding form his tamer's digivice. The digimon nodded, "Of course." He agreed before he started glowing.

_Kyokyomon digivolve to Ryudamon!_

Yamamoto grinned widely when the glow faded and he had a Japanese style armored dragon, dinosaur, thing...

Both digidestined,and digimon ran over, the first going to pull the other human away, and later attacking the Kiwimon. As Yamamoto reached Tsuna he heard the digivloution alarm coming from the other boy's device. As Yamamoto pulled Tsuna a little bit away to give the digimon fighting space both boys unfortunately tripped over a pile of metal pipes, sending them sprawling. They sat up groaning, and once more Yamamoto heard Tsuna squeal, which made him open his eyes and then shove Tsuna closer to the ground as he hit the deck him self.

Yamamoto frowned as he and Tsuna got up again, "I thought there was only one of those..." He muttered looking at the second Kiwimon.

_Pummel Peck_

More mini Kiwimons came at them and Yamamoto's hand wrapped around a base ball bat sized pipe. The star player blinked as he got an idea. Picking up the pipe he stood and watched the oncoming mini digimon.

"Y-Yamamoto-san...?" He hardly heard Tsuna's confused and half asked question as his eyes sharpened and narrowed on the mini digimon. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Yamamoto swung the pipe and hit the little digimon hard, sending them flying back.

Both Tsuna, and near by Patamon blinked, that was impressive... and kinda scary.

What confused Patamon was, though he could hear the digivloution alarm going off on Tsuna's device, he wasn't digivolving! He had heard that a tamer could hold back an evolution, maybe Tsuna was doing that? The silly boy was most likely worried that he'd get hurt or pass out again or something. When the Kiwimon decided to try another attack on the boys the little digimon dove at the larger one, and successfully knocked it outta the way. Patamon landed in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna let me digivolve!" He demanded.

The boy blinked at him, "But you'll pass out again!" He blurted.

"It's fine, just do it or we'll be in real trouble!"

Tsuna hesitated, "Fine but I don't know ho-" He started only to stop as the little digimon started to glow again. No as blindingly as the first time though, when it faded he was Angemon again.

"Thank you, now to deal with this guy." He said crisply making Tsuna blink. He honestly had no clue how he did that...

Ryudamon came over, his opponent taken care of, "Would you like a hand Angemon?" He asked as he stood behind Yamamoto.

"No thank you, I've got this." Angemon replied his staff shrinking back into his fist and causing it to catch fire. The digimon pulled back and then punched the other, thus turning it into data.

Tsuna, how ever, was preoccupied with the glowing light that was getting closer and closer to them. "A-An-Angemon, what's th-that?" He asked pointing.

The digimon looked over to where Tsuna was pointing, and then grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him over. "That's our ride, stay close." He replied. "Keep your tamer close Ryudamon!" Ryuudamon blinked and did as the Angel digimon suggested, curling protectively around Yamamoto.

The last thing Tsuna remembered was a blinding light, and then he was pretty sure he passed out.

* * *

In the digital world Giotto had decided to get out of his office when he heard of a particularly bad disturbance in the digital field form a certain fedora wearing friend of his. Bringing with Agumon, G, Alice, and their digimon the group went to go see what was going on.

When they arrived there was a problem with some Kiwimon that they had to clear up by force, and then his intuition started going off. It was ordering him to... A bright light started to form and his blue eyes went wide. "MOVE!" He shouted to his friends as he grabbed Alice, who was closest to him, by the arm and pulled her back with him as he moved back. If they got caught they would undoubtedly be pulled into the human world, and with out their particular gear made by Verde they would be in trouble.

The light grew and in it two distinct figured materliazed, and then became more visible as the light faded. One seemed to be an armored dinosaur digimon in Japanese armor, a digimon type Giotto would know better then anyone else, and the other seemed to be an angel, or rather an Angemon. Both seemed to be standing over, or behind, something protectively.

When the light faded Giotto blinked seeing the digimon he had though was a dinosaur digimon was actually a nearly extinct beast type known as Ryudramon. The digimon uncurled to revealed a confused looking teenager who grinned and reached up to pet the digimon before going over to the other digimon.

The other was definatly an angemon, and he was holding a small boy who seemed to have passed out at some point. The Angemon sighed and looked up, noticing Giotto and the others.

"Ah Giotto, do you mind helping? I can't keep this form very long." He said making the blonde, Alice, and G all blink. As if to prove his point the angemon started to glow, and shrunk down to Patamon size.

"Is that...?" Giotto started.

"Lord Angemon?" G supplied. She nodded, "Yes, yes that was."

"Hey! That's that Sawada Tsunayoshi kid!" Agumon blurted pointing at the out cold brunette.

The three humans blinked, "Well, that explains why Reborn knew about this." Renamon said, as D'Arcmon nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Alrighty so there's that chapter. It's actually one of the longer ones in this. I'm surprised this didn't take longer to figure out, though once I started going I just went. I hope you all enjoyed this. I think I might do a chapter or two with the girls, because I'm kinda tired of writing for the boys right now, or maybe I'll try doing Gokudera again... XD Ah, just so no one asks right now Mukuro and Hibari will most likely not appear in the digital world for awhile. Mukuro 'cuz it's hard for me to write for him, and Hibari because... Well I want him to kick some digimon ass in the real world some more._

Thank you to my reviewers. Kudos to LilyMoonstone for noticing the difference in Reborn being in the human world, compared to Giotto and the others being there. I'll go into that more later on in the story so I'm keeping my lips zipped on that. As for the time stretch since the first digidestined's adventure... ... ... Well that's a little plot hole I'm not gonna poke at for now. Lol.

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

_

_____**The Next Chapter :: **_Homecoming - Patamon

The door to Tsuna room was opened and a Lucemon bounced into the room with an Ophanimon fallowing behind him. "Angemon-samaaaaaa~!" Lucemon stopped with a blink when he didn't get a response, and he blinked again when he didn't see Angemon in the room. Rounding on the digimon behind him he pouted, "You said Angemon-sama was here Ophanimon!" He complained.

Over on the bed Tsuna was sleeping on Patamon shifted, and tried to disappear into the bed as Ophanimon looked at him. He would get Reborn for this later... "He's here Lucemon. Look more carefully, and don't wake the boy." The female replied.


	13. Home Coming :: Patamon

At the Vongola Alliance HQ Yamamoto was being filled in on what was going on while Patamon kept an eye on the still out cold Tsuna. Thinking about it he probably should have gone with to find out what the hell was going on, but he really didn't feel like it. Besides, Patamon thought he deserved a nap.

Those plans went out the window thought when the door to Tsuna room was opened. A Lucemon bounced into the room with an Ophanimon fallowing behind him. They were two digimon that Patamon had known well before he had wound up in the human world.

"Angemon-samaaaaaa~!" Lucemon called happily making Patamon cringe. The digimon blinked again when he didn't see Angemon in the room. Rounding on the digimon behind him he pouted, "You said Angemon-sama was here Ophanimon!" He complained.

Patamon shifted, and tried to disappear into the bed as Ophanimon looked at him. He would get Reborn for this later... Or maybe Giotto had arranged this? "He's here Lucemon. Look more carefully, and don't wake the boy." The female replied.

Ophanimon's name was also added to that list now.

Patamon shuffled back closer to Tsuna, but that would prove his undoing as the movements caught Lucemon's eyes, and the young digimon zeroed in on Patamon. It wasn't that Patamon wasn't glad to see the two other representatives, he just didn't want them to see him...

He had been pretty sure he would have been written off as dead by now considering the difference in time passage in the human and digital worlds. What seemed like months here in the digital world, were mere hours over there in the human world. So a few months in the human world, could have been a few years in the digital world.

The young angel digimon walked over to the bed and looked closely at Patamon. He tilted his head one way, and then another, and finally he picked up Patamon. "Patamon-sama?" He asked looking from Patamon back to Ophanimon, who nodded her head yes.

For once in his life Patamon was glad that Tsuna was such a heavy sleeper. His human only twitched and rolled over as Lucemon hugged Patamon close to him as he babbled. The next thing he knew Patamon was plucked form Lucemon's vice hug, thank goodness because he was starting to turn blue, and carried out of the room by Ophanimon who scolded Lucemon as she guided him out of the room.

Patamon squirmed, "Put me back, I want my nap! Tsuna needs someone to look after him too!" He protested finally.

"Your boy will be fine Patamon. I'm sure you've also slept long enough to make even Giotto jealous." Ophanimon said firmly, before Patamon shrunk as a doom aura surrounded her. "Besides," She added with a scary smile as she looked down at him, "You have some explaining to do." Patamon shuddered as they approached a door.

So much for her being the loving merciful side of god...

Entering the room Patamon found him self in another pair of arms immediately, this time he was also being twirled around.

"Patamon-chaannnn~!" Alice sang as she spun them around in circles.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Patamon groaned in responce.

Alice stopped with a grin, her dark brown hair falling into place behind her. "That's the point." She said scarily cheerful. "This is your punishment Patamon-chan~" Patamon squirmed as Alice also gave off a doom aura.

"G-Giotto! Call her off!" He exclaimed trying to get free. The blonde haired man laughed and walked over. He gently removed Patamon from the girl's grip, and placed him between G and him self on a couch. Patamon grumbled and made him self comfortable between the two digidestined, keeping a careful eye on Ophanimon and Alice.

Though thinking about it now, Alice looked a little like Tsuna. They had the similar brown hair, and the same color eyes. A girly face was a given for Alice, considering that she was a girl. Though the shape was different, Alice's face was a lot rounder though just as expressive. That was about it though. If anything Patamon thought that the boy looked like a brown haired younger Giotto.

"Now that we've settled down," Giotto's words startled Patamon out of his thoughts. "I think it's about time you've told us what you've been up to Patamon. Also why you didn't bother to contact us to say that you were alive." He said with a smile.

Giotto didn't emit a doom aura, but Patamon tried to become one with the sofa anyways, no meeting the eyes of anyone in the room. He hated that smile... With Giotto it could get pretty much anyone to do anything.

"It slipped my mind..." Patamon muttered.

"How exactly does something like that slip your mind for so long?" Ophanimon asked scarily paitent.

"It was only a couple months in the human world." Patamon replied stubbornly, still muttering.

"A couple months or not you know that there's a difference in time between our world and the digital world Patamon-san." Ophanimon scolded. "You were gone long enough that people were wondering why he still hadn't found someone to replace you. So why don't you stop acting like a child and tell us what happened." She finished.

"Dun wanna..." Patamon muttered before adding, "Where's Yamamoto? The other boy."

"Asari took him and his digimon on a tour of this place. You're trying to change the subject Patamon." Giotto replied easily as he sat back.

"I know, that's the point. What about Reborn?" The digimon asked again.

"With Tsunayoshi, you should really answer their questions. Lucemon was very worried." the blonde replied. The two were staring at each other, Alice snickering behind a hand as she watched, when Lucemon finally spoke up.

"Patamon-sama, do you not like us any more?" Patamon froze, and after a moment slowly turned towards Ophanimon and Lucemon who were waiting for his answer.

"It's not-. That's not it..." The digimon replied caught off guard by the question.

Between the three of them, no matter what form they took Lucemon was the youngest. Some human tamers though it was fun to think of the three representatives as a little family. Ophanimon, and him as the father, and Lucemon as their kid. Patamon could see how this idea could form even if it wasn't completely true.

"Then why didn't you contact us?" Lucemon asked again.

Thankfully Giotto saved him from answering. "I think, that might have to do with Tsunayoshi. Is that it Patamon?" He asked.

"Kinda..."

"Reborn said he didn't get a digivice until recently, but he had found you injured and taken care of you. To be in the human world for more then a few days, you had to have formed a bond with him as your tamer." Giotto picked up an orange and started to peel it. "It's not too surprising, he seems to be a good kid. If we also take your charming personality into account," There was a bit of teasing in his voice at the mention of Patamon's personality, "You wouldn't want a huge search party, and I'm sure it was nice not having many responsibilities." The blonde started munching on a slice, offering a piece to G who rolled his eyes.

"His mom's a good cook too..." Patamon said hesitantly. Giotto smiled at him again, taking Patamon's comment as an agreement to his reasoning.

"Wait, then the brat doesn't know?" G asked blinking at Patamon.

The small digimon huffed, "I rather like not having my tamer scared of me."

"Speaking of his tamer," Ophanimon said, speaking up again. "I don't particularly want to find a replacement for Patamon."

Giotto blinked at her before he mouthed the word 'Oh'. "Well, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem. We just adjust his job description a little and-." Giotto didn't get to finish as a high pitched squeal came from down the hall.

"Tsuna!" Patamon was off in the blink of an eye headed for his tamer's room.

Giotto smiled at the two digimon that were left. "Of course his tamer will always come first from now on." He said before standing up. "As long as you don't mind that there should be no problems." Ophanimon and Lucemon both nodded as they also stood up.

"Let's go see what has Tsunayoshi-kun riled up then." Giotto said before he walked outta the room. Alice and G trailed along behind him both mildly interested in waht could make a boy squeal like that.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Happy new year everyone! I know this chapter took a little longer to write, but I was kinda stumped for awhile. __This chapter took a little closer look at Patamon. It also gave me an excuse to write for Giotto. XD I hope you enjoyed it. Can you guess what has Tsuna riled up? It shouldn't be too hard~ __I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with the next chapter yet, but I'll try to get it out soon! ... ... -ish. XD _

_To everyone who reviewed thank you. __As for my spelling, I actually do use a spell checker. Obviously it can't catch everything. I don't have a Beta, and if someone would like to do that for me I'd be happy to get one. Until then I apologize for my spelling errors, you'll have to deal with them until I go back a reread the chapters for the umpteenth time and finally see them. XD_

_Also about Patamon. It's not that Ophanimon, Lucemon, and the others didn't search for him. It's that in digital world time he was gone long enough that they had to give up the search, and deal with other problems. Also, my assumption is that if you spend enough time with a digimon you'd eventually be able to tell them apart from others of their kind. Speech may be different, and personality as well. That's how they were about to tell that Angemon/Patamon is their Lord Angemon even though he looks like any other Angemon._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

_

**In The Next Chapter ::**

Beelzemon blamed that damned Angemon for this. He was sure that angel digimon had set him up in this situation. Why else would a god forsaken human girl approach him? They just didn't do that if they had half a brain in their heads! He was one of the Demon Lords for the love of god. Though the digimon had to wonder why he was even putting up with this girl in the first place. He didn't even usually like humans, a few of the Vongola digidestined, Alaude and Daemon Spade namely, being an acception.

_x - x - x - x_

How ever blue eyes blinked in surprise when a much smaller form slid off the back of the Behemoth. "Oh..." Both Luce and Seraphimon stopped a polite distance away both amused and confused.

It was a little girl that had gotten off. She bowed politely to Beelzemon, most likely thanking him for his help, who brushed it off gruffly. Once he left the girl turned around, blinking when she saw Luce and Seraphimon.

Luce guessed her to be in her early teens, and she was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. She was of an average height, her eyes were light brown, and her hair an interesting reddish-brown that seemed more like orange. She seemed to radiate innocents the the sun radiated heat.

_x - x - x - x_

The digimon hesitated for a moment before it scoffed and left. The girl glared at it until it was out of sight before she turned back to him and sighed. "Hayato you shouldn't have left that spot where I first found you! G-nii was going to come back to get you." She said offering him a hand up as the other girl approached as well with her digimon.

Hayato stared blankly at the girl with the had. Who the hell was she, and why did she act like she knew him? And who was this G person?

Scowling Gokudera ignored the hand, holding Gatomon as he got up. "Mind your own business brat." He snapped at her. The girl's face flashed hurt for a second before she lowered her hand and clasped it with the others behind her back.

"Hayato you should come with us! I-I know I ran off last time, but I was really surprised! I haven't seen you since you were a baby with Nee-chan! Plus we can make Gatomon better." She admitted. 


	14. Just A Little Lost :: Kyoko and Gokudera

Beelzemon blamed that damned Angemon for this. He was sure that angel digimon had set him up in this situation. Why else would a god forsaken human girl approach him? They just didn't do that if they had half a brain in their heads! He was one of the Demon Lords for the love of god. Though the digimon had to wonder why he was even putting up with this girl in the first place. He didn't even usually like humans, a few of the Vongola digidestined, Alaude and Daemon Spade namely, being an acception.

He hadn't attacked because of his pride obviously. It wasn't hard to tell this little human wasn't able to defend her self. Though he was positive she had a few screws loose since she had introduced her self, and asked for directions once she had noticed him. How ever why he agreed to take her to the Primary Village, a strictly no fighting zone, was beyond him.

At least the girl fallowing him had the sense to stay a decent way back as Beelzemon stalked over to his bike. She stayed quiet too, another small blessing.

Missing his ass. When he got his hands on Angemon the digimon would wish he had gone off and died.

Once seated on his bike, named Behemoth, he realized the girl was waiting next to it looking a little nervous. Staring at her blankly for a moment the digimon mentally groaned, _'Don't tell me...'_ He thought wanting to bang his head against a steel wall.

"J-Just like you did, right?" She said mostly to her self. Beelzemon nodded to her wordlessly and she hesitantly climbed on behind him. She only needed two tries before she figured it she had to sit sideways due to her skirt, and her small size.

What? The thing wasn't built for human riders. Let alone human females.

Beelzemon ignored her startled yelp and startled grab at his jacket as the bike took off for their destination.

* * *

The low rumble of a motorcycle engine could be heard all the way in the center of Primary Village. Being that it was not a normal sound to be heard in this area those in charge of it were quite confused.

A woman in a white dress with an orange pacifier hanging around her neck stood up from her seat among the baby digimon. She had black hair kept long in the back, and cut short around her face. Under one of her blue eyes was what seemed to be a little flower tattoo. Her digimon partner Seraphimon stepped up behind her, looking down at his human as she brushed invisible dirt off of her skirt.

There was only one person, or rather digimon, that both knew of that rode a motorcycle.

"Luce we should see what Lord Beelzemon wants before Electmon get there." Seraphimon said.

The woman, Luce, nodded and strode off towards the area the sound was coming from. Once they were in sight of the cause of the noise the woman gave a nod, both she and her digimon had been right in their assumption of the cause.

How ever blue eyes blinked in surprise when a much smaller form slid off the back of the Behemoth. "Oh..." Both Luce and Seraphimon stopped a polite distance away both amused and confused.

It was a little girl that had gotten off. She bowed politely to Beelzemon, most likely thanking him for his help, who brushed it off gruffly. Once he left the girl turned around, blinking when she saw Luce and Seraphimon.

Luce guessed her to be in her early teens, and she was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. She was of an average height, her eyes were light brown, and her hair an interesting reddish-brown that seemed more like orange. She seemed to radiate innocents the the sun radiated heat.

Most interesting of all was the lack of a digimon partner with her.

"Hello." She said when she reached the tamer and digimon.

Luce smiled at the girl, "Hello there. My name is Luce, and this is my partner Seraphimon." She said.

The girl nodded smiling back, "It's nice to meet you Luce-san. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko." The way the girl introduced her self lead Luce to believe she was speaking Japanese, though in the digital world everyone could understand each other regardless of what language they spoke. "Uhm, I'm actually pretty lost. Could you, maybe tell me where I am?" She asked her fingers fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

Luce couldn't help but smile at the girl understanding what she was saying. Kyoko was most defiantly lost, and very far away form home. It actually surprised Luce that the girl was taking this so calmly.

Luce and Seraphimon both nodded, "Mmhm, we can. Why don't you come with us, and we'll explain everything." Luce said.

"Should I contact Giotto and the others?" Seraphimon asked looking at Luce. The woman smiled up at him with a nod, "Mmhm, that would be very good Seraphimon." She said before placing a hand behind Kyoko to guide the girl further in to the Primary Village.

* * *

"Che, bastard." Gokudera grumbled as he glared up at the digimon looming over him and Gatomon. How he had gotten into another fight was a mystery... Or maybe not.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A girl's voice demanded form behind the digimon. The attention turned to the new comers and Gokudera blinked. The first person he saw was that strange girl that he had seen when he first woke up in the digital world. Next to her was a fox UMA, Gokudera assumed that they were a pair. there was another girl there was well, and she had a strange creme and pink dog sitting next to her feet. He assumed it was yet another UMA, this place was full of them.

In the time he had been wandering aimlessly around the digital world he had learned some pretty interesting things. Like how these UMAs refused to be called UMAs, but rather digimon, or digital monsters. He learned that sometimes these UMAs, sorry digimon, had a human they were attached to, and sometimes they didn't.

The little girl seemed to notice him on the ground and her cheeks puffed out like she was angry. "Oi! No picking on my cousin!" She exclaimed stomping over. "Go away, you're not wanted here." She added.

The digimon hesitated for a moment before it scoffed and left. The girl glared at it until it was out of sight before she turned back to him and sighed. "Hayato you shouldn't have left that spot where I first found you! G-nii was going to come back to get you." She said offering him a hand up as the other girl approached as well with her digimon.

Hayato stared blankly at the girl with the had. Who the hell was she, and why did she act like she knew him? And who was this G person?

Scowling Gokudera ignored the hand, holding Gatomon as he got up. "Mind your own business brat." He snapped at her. The girl's face flashed hurt for a second before she lowered her hand and clasped it with the others behind her back.

"Hayato you should come with us! I-I know I ran off last time, but I was really surprised! I haven't seen you since you were a baby with Nee-chan! Plus we can make Gatomon better." She admitted.

"I'm fine..." The cat digimon in Hayato's arms protested, though she certinally didn't look fine...

Gokudera how ever just stared at the girl. What the hell was she talking about? She knew him? Or rather, she had known his mother?

His stare turned to a scowl, "I don't need your help." He said curtly.

"Hahi! How rude!" The older looking girl squeaked.

The little girl frowned at him, "A-Alright... I guess." She said before she started digging in the bag over her shoulder. Finally she pulled out a few small bottles and handed them to him. "Here, from the look of your Gatomon you need them. Only use one at a time when she's really hurt." The girl instructed forcing Gokudera to take them.

"Alice, we should really go." The fox digimon said to the girl, Alice.

Alice hesitated before nodding, "See you around Hayato." She said before ushering the older girl and dog digimon away quickly.

"Who was that?" Gatomon asked,

"The hell if I know." Gokudera retorted sharply as he turned around and walked away.

"Well she seemed to know you." Gatomon retorted.

Shoving the bottles into his pockets but one he found a place to sit and shoved the bottle gently at his digimon. "Here." He muttered grumpily.

* * *

**A/N :: **_I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Seriously I feel awful particularly because I was working on other things. To be perfectly honest though this is about the point in every story that I start having trouble. THe main problem is after this point I write the story in pieces that I have to figure out how to put together in order... XD_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I hope this one was enjoyable, I had fun writing for sweet Kyoko, and the big bad Beelzemon. I found it amusing. And I added more Gokudera in because I'm trying to learn how to write for him. There'll defiantly be more Goku once he gets with Tsuna and Yamato though I promise. I__f you guys have anything that you might like to see happen let me know and I'll try to get it in. I'm thinking the next chapter will be a Hibari chapter, but I'm trying to figure out what should happen. _

_Say, is it bad of me to already have a sequel planned for this? Honestly I blame Enma for it, or rather Cozart. *sheepish* Well we'll see what happens with this one._

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

_

**Edit 2/23/11 :: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS! **

Hey guys! So I've become a little unhappy with how some of the earlier chapters turned out. With that said I'm going to be going through and making some edits, and I'm talking major, possibly story changing edits. Not just format, grammar, and spelling. ('Cuz there was some stuff left out that I want in as well) SO! Because I like seeing how much support this story has (seriosuly, all the reviews, adn favorites, and making it into a C2 makes me feel epic) I'll be leaving this up on my account here, how ever I won't be updating it any more.

BUT, and I'm talking a big but here. I have an alternate account where I will be posting these edited chapters, and anything else related to this story including one shots, and maybe even the sequel I mentioned above. XD The account name is _Digital Reborn Revolution_, and the id number is 2088946.

I hope that even with my edits the story will be enjoyable still.


End file.
